Memories of Nobody
by Olive'sBadDreams
Summary: [Naruto OCcentric] When she goes… will anyone remember her? Or will her memories be just of… nobody? [COMPLETED]
1. Prologue: Memories of Nobody

**Note: Kisetsu Natsu appears in 'Eyes Like Fire' Chapters 13 on. You should read those first before you read this… that's just common sense, _ne? _Or I guess you COULD read this first... I don't know. **

**I looove Natsu so much! I just HAD to write more about her! A OneShot just wasn't enough, plus in 'Eyes Like Fire', her background is waaay too open. ENJOY!**

* * *

Memories of Nobody

Prologue: Memories of Nobody

_Natsu sighed, looking up at the clouds going overhead. She turned to her left, "Orochimaru-sama?"_

_Orochimaru's eye brow arched, "Hn?"_

_"When I die… do you think anyone will remember me?"_

_Orochimaru laughed, "And what makes you think that, my dear girl? _I'll _certainly remember you." He also looked up at the sky, "I still remember the day I met you in Mizugakure."_

_Natsu smiled, "_Arigato-yo."

_Orochimaru smirked, "Hn? For what?"_

_Natsu grinned, "I won't be a nobody."_

A now dying Natsu looked up in the air and sighed, 'Will you still remember me, Orochimaru-sama? Or will Sasuke-kun take that place that I once filled in your heart? Will you forget about me and my _sakuhins? _Or will you keep your promise?' (Works of Art.)

Natsu bit her lip, 'I don't want to be a nobody, I promised myself that when I was a little girl.'

* * *

**Yep... OH, this story isn't going to be very long. Probably only 6 chapters with an Epilogue. I don't really see the need to expand that much on it. Plus, I really don't want to come up with elaborate battle scenes and stuff. And YES, this /will/ end with Natsu dying. I'M NOT CHANGING THAT!**


	2. 1: Childhood

**Yay! I really liked how this chapter turned out. Enjoy everyone!

* * *

**Memories of Nobody

Chapter 1: Childhood

A young eight year-old, scrawny, Natsu hungrily clawed through the garbage, searching for even the smallest trace of food.

Nothing.

Natsu let out a hard sigh, collapsing onto the floor, her stomach growling shaking her entire body. Natsu had had days like this, days when her stomach would growl for days on end, but she willed herself to bear through it. However, today, she was losing the strength and will-power for it – she had gone without food for too long.

To any on-looker, Natsu was a walking dump – her magenta hair was unruly and pulled into two strands, hair falling into her eyes and sticking out on the sides and on the top of her head. She had haunting orange eyes and had teal triangles on the upper and bottom lids. Mud and dirt was smeared onto her face, legs, and arms. Her clothes that consisted of a shirt and shorts were tattered and torn and had bleached in the sun. What had once been a beautiful blood red now had turned into an ugly, mud-splattered coral pink.

"_Kuso_," the young girl muttered. She laid back and looked up at the grey sky. A raindrop fell on her forehead. She smirked; the weather seemed to reflect was she was feeling today – sadness.

"I don't want to be a nobody anymore," she wistfully said with a light airy voice. "I want to be _someone!_" An idea popped into her head, "I'll be… a shinobi_-dayo_!"

However, that statement would be easier said than done. For starters, she was an orphan. Well… she wasn't _always_ an orphan. She used to have a mother, a father, grandparents, and the lot. But they died. Her mother and father were sent off on a mission and never came back and her grandparents died of natural causes. Another thing, she hadn't even learned the family's jutsus! Her parents died before she was old enough to learn them! (She was only four at the time.)

She got up and dusted herself off, "Hmmm… maybe I'll have to go back to Ojiisan's house, _mou ikkai_-_yo_" (Again/once more.)

* * *

After about 15 minutes of aimlessly searching around Mizugakure, she found her grandparent's house. It had been so long since she had set foot there. The weeds were running wild and growing wherever they pleased, vines were covering the windows and doors. The once brightly colored home was now a sad shade of grey.

"Doesn't anyone care about this house anymore?" she shouted, trying to make her way through the three foot-long grass that blocked the door.

When she finally got in, she looked around, scanning for a scroll, a diary, _something!_ She then rested upon a red scroll lying on the floor. She picked it up and carefully unraveled it.

"Genjutsu?" she read aloud. "In the Kisetsu clan, each family member studies Genjutsu and creates their own techniques that have to do with art, or _sakuhins_."

Natsu struggled to read the rest, but it was blurry with watermarks and ink splotches. She sighed, throwing the scroll over her shoulder, "_That_ helped a lot." Her voice drenched with sarcasm. She looked around for anything else that would tell her what Genjutsu was when she came upon a box.

"_Nani_?" She ran her fingers on the smooth black surface and smiled, "It's so… _kirei_!" She opened it and gasped. It was tons and tons of money! She almost let out a scream, but contained herself. "I have to spend the money logically. First, I need… to get a place to live. Next, food and clothes and maybe spend stuff on a spa or something. I REEK!" Underneath the money, however, was a note.

Natsu read it aloud, "Dear Natsu – it's addressed to me! And it's from _Obaasan_ and _Ojiisan_!" She continued,

_"Dear Natsu,_

_When you probably find this money, we will probably already be dead. However, do not let this discourage you. We know you will spend the money wisely because you are a bright little girl – we could tell when you were only but the quaint age of three and four._

_Your _hahaue _and _chichiue_ loved you very much, Natsu, and we wish they were still alive today to care and nurture you. However, this is not the case. You must now face a new challenge – getting into the Shinobi Academy and surviving through its treacherous tests and challenges without the help of a parent to guide you through or a grandparent whose shoulder who can cry on. Usually, you need paperwork to get in, but when the time comes when you want to be a shinobi, present this to your sensei and we are sure he will understand._

_Once again, we wish your parents were alive. Your life would probably be so much easier and happier with them."_

Natsu gripped the letter tight, new-found determination shining in her orange eyes, "_Yosh_, I now know what I must do."

* * *

That day, Natsu stayed inside the empty house. She looked around, remembering how it was when she used to live here.

(Flashback)

_Natsu was balancing on a small fence, pretending that she was a famous tightrope walker. She looked over at her aging grandfather, "_Ojiisan_?"_

_The man looked up from his painting and sighed, "_Take, take, _Natsu! Hold still! I'm not done painting you yet!"_

_Natsu sighed, and looked the other way once more, "Why do you paint?"_

_Her grandfather laughed, "That is a question that has no answer. It is the same as asking yourself why you like to eat or sleep or laugh. And also why you add _'-yo' _and '_-dayo' _to end all of your sentences."_

_Natsu made a face, "But you _need_ to eat and sleep, and you can't help it if you laugh." She then crossed her arms, pouting, "That's just what I do!"_

_He laughed, "And painting is what _I_ do." He added a last stroke to the canvas and called, "Come down, Natsu! I've finished your portrait."_

_Natsu jumped down and ran up behind her grandfather. She gasped in awe, "_Sugoi!_ It's wonderful, _Ojiisan!_" She hugged him and smiled, "When I grow up, I want to be an artist, too_-dayo_!"_

_Her grandfather laughed, giving her a gentle nudge in the stomach, making the young girl laugh, "Spoken like the true daughter of your mother, no doubt." _

_Natsu then sat down on the ground, looking brightly up at him, "Tell me more about her, _Ojiisan. _Tell me about _Okaasan, kudasai!_"_

_Her grandfather smiled, "Alright." He then got out a notebook and flipped to a blank piece of paper and a freshly sharpened pencil and whispered to her, "Watch very closely now." He drew out a young girl who looked just like Natsu, "Your _hahaue_ looked just like yourself and she was a bright little girl just like you were." He then drew in the Shinobi Academy and people. He frowned, "But, because of your _hahaue's_ appearance, she didn't make any friends." He added a frown and tears to the girl's face._

_Natsu frowned, "So…she was alone?"_

_He nodded, "_Hai,_ very alone." He turned the page in his notebook and drew Natsu's mother and two other children and an adult. "The only 'friends' she made, were in her team, but even they tried to stay away from her." _

_Natsu was infuriated, "But that's not what team members are supposed to do! They're supposed to be friends and help each other, right? Teamwork!"_

_"Yes, but since your mother looked so scary… no one liked her." A smile then played on his face, "Until… she met who would be your father."_

_Natsu's face lit up, "Otoosan!" She smiled, "Did he become Okaasan's first friend?!"_

_He nodded, "_Hai, _little one." He turned the page to the notebook and drew a young man and a young woman. _

_Natsu looked at them in awe, "They look so…_kirei_!"_

_"Why yes, your _hahaue_ was a beautiful woman and your _chichiue_ was a very handsome man." He drew a forest around them with enemy shinobi coming in on both sides, "They met on the battlefield. It was love at first sight. They promised to each other that they would marry if they survived the mission – they did." He turned the page and drew the two of them, happy, flowers surrounding them and Natsu's mother in a beautiful dress. _

_Natsu smiled, "_Kawaii, da ne-yo?" _She smiled at her parents looking so in love, "They look so happy."_

_He nodded, turning the page, "And then they had you. You were the pride and joy in their life." He drew the two of them looking at a baby Natsu with love and affection. "They couldn't leave you for a second. They were afraid someone would snatch you up and that they would never see you again." He turned the page again, "But then… they had to go on a mission. I tried to argue with the _Mizukage_, saying that they should send another couple instead of them since your mother was still recovering, but he refused. He said that there were no other people more fit for this mission than your mother and father. However, he made a grave and fatal mistake that cost them their lives."_

_Natsu winced, "A-and what would that be, _Ojiisan-yo_?"_

_He shut the notebook with a slam, "They were outnumbered. Your mother and father couldn't possibly take down a whole squad of high-class shinobi all by themselves, now could they? And that is why…" _

_Natsu bit her lip, "_Wakataeru-yoOjiisan_. You don't have to say anymore." She got up and gave him a fake smile, "I'll go see what _Obaasan _is cooking, _dane?_" She waved to him and scampered off, "_Ja ne, Ojiisan_!"_

(End Flashback)

Natsu bit her lip, hugging her knees to her chest, "I miss you, _Ojiisan, Obaasan, Okaasan, Otoosan._ Why did you all have to die and leave me…"

She looked around, the darkness closing in on her as she uttered the words, "Alone… so very alone." She sighed, "But this is all partly my fault, da _ne_? I did… run away."

(Flashback)

_Natsu sighed – her grandparents were asleep. She would have to make her move now or never._

_Natsu bit her lip, 'Do I really want to do this? I mean… they've taken care of me all this time. But still…I _want_ to get away. I need a new atmosphere.' She got out a piece of her grandfather's scratch paper and wrote:_

"Dear _Obaasan_ and _Ojiisan,_

_Sumimasen, _but I can not stay with you any longer. It's not for the reasons that you may think – you have done so much for me and I love you with all my heart. It's just that I feel that I must move on. I don't know what I will do, but I'll figure it out… eventually. Please don't look for me. _Sayonara, aishiteru-yo._

Kisetsu Natsu-_dayo"_

_Natsu then opened the door and walked out of the house, never to see her grandparents again._

(End Flashback)

Natsu bit her lip, 'I shouldn't have left them. Then my life would have been so much easier. They could have trained me, made sure that I had proper education. I wouldn't have to do it myself…' She sighed, '_Gomen nasai_… _minna-yo_.' And with that, she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**It's kinda cool to tell a story in almost all flashbacks. Basically that's what this story is - a flashback. RAD, _NE_?**


	3. 2: The Academy and Anoke

**NOTE: I HAVE MADE A MISTAKE! INSTEAD OF '**_**MIZU**_**GAKURE' IT SHOULD BE **_**KIRI**_**GAKURE! **_**WARI NA!**_

**ENJOY!

* * *

**Memories of Nobody

Chapter 2: The Academy and Anoke-sensei

Natsu woke up, her eyes stinging like hell. She rubbed them and sighed, thinking about last night's activities and flashbacks. She bit her lip, feeling suddenly ashamed. She then shook it off, "I have to be strong, because no one else will."

After looking around the house, Natsu washed herself. She had gotten a few buckets of semi-warm water and getting a wash cloth and soap. She would have taken a shower, but when she had looked in, she had nearly barfed. The shower was filled with mold, spiders, and cobwebs – the stench was terrible, too.

After finally washing herself after the first time in a long time, she dried off with a small towel. She then rummaged through some of the drawers to see if she could find anything to wear – success! She had found a clean grey-purple shirt with a tattered fringe and some dark teal (almost green) pants that puffed at the ends. Also, pushed to the back of a drawer was a pair of dark purple shinobi sandals. Natsu looked at them in awe and put them on – they fit! Another thing that she discovered was a dark red ribbon.

Natsu gasped, "Th-this was… _okaasan's!_" She immediately reached for it and held it in her hand. She smiled, wrapping the small ribbon around her head and tying it at the back of her neck, "_Ikuze-yo!"

* * *

_Just like her grandparents had told her, they accepted the poor little girl. One of the academy teachers looked down at her and sighed, taking pity on her. He had dark blue hair that had long strands that cupped the sides of his face and short little strands that rested just bellow his forehead. The rest of his hair was pulled into a small ponytail that rested at the base of his neck. He had his blue hitai-ate (forehead-protector) over his right eye. Natsu could see a small scar where the hitai-ate did not cover. He had warm red-brown eyes and a caring smile. If Natsu were older, she probably would have found him very attractive. He looked to be around in his early twenties, probably 21.

The man crouched down at her level so that she could see him face-to face and said with a light, gentle voice, "The Academy classes don't start 'till tomorrow, Natsu-chan. Do you have any place to stay?"

Natsu shook her head, looking at her feet, feeling suddenly ashamed, "_I-iie_, I don't-_dayo._" She could feel her cheeks grow warm from her blushing.

The man nodded, "_So ka_, you can stay with me then, if that's alright for you. By the way, _ore wa Fusashi Anoke da. Hajimemashite_." He held out his hand for her to shake it. She did.

Natsu couldn't help but feel her curiosity get the better of her, "_Demo_, why are you being so nice to me?"

He chuckled, "Because you and I are the same."

Natsu looked up at him in confusion. But, after a little while, after it set in, she finally understood. She looked up at him and nodded, "_So ka_, Anoke-sensei."

* * *

Natsu followed the young man to a rather nice-looking apartment that had an unbelievable amount of space. Natsu couldn't help but gape at the size. Weren't apartments supposed to be small? – because this one wasn't.

Walking in from the door, there was a good amount of space that acted as a kitchen and dining area along with a couple of chairs and a bench with a few cushions and a blanket on it. To her left was a separate room that (to her guess) held a bathroom. To her right, there was a grand bedroom that had a dark blue navy colored bed, grey walls and floor, swords and kunai thrown around, papers scattered on the bed, a nice desk that set in front of a window that had a nice view, and a mat on the floor that could be used for praying or stretching.

Natsu's jaw almost dropped to the floor. She couldn't help but saying aloud, "_S-sugoi,_ Anoke-sensei!"

He laughed a light airy laugh and grinned down at her, "You don't mind that you'll be sleeping on the bench, _ne_? I really don't have anywhere else for you to stay."

She shook her head, "_Iie,_ I'm just happy that I have a place to stay." She bowed low at him, "_Arigato gozaimasu-yo_, Anoke-sensei-_dayo_!"

Anoke smiled, shaking his head, "_Do itashimashite_, Natsu-chan." He pivoted on his heel and mentioned for her to follow him. "Let's get you something to eat, _ne?_"

Natsu skipped after him and followed him to the kitchen and opened the fridge.

Anoke stroked his chin, eyes narrow in thought. He reached in and smiled, "I still have some rice-balls that I made this morning, how 'bout some of those? I'll get some tea, too."

Natsu nodded, "_Ee. _That sounds good to me-_dayo_."

Anoke prepared the tea, Natsu standing on tip-toe looking at him with an unknown wonder. When it was ready, Natsu carried the large plate of rice-balls, while Anoke carried the rather-hot black cups full of soothing-smelling green tea.

Natsu grabbed a rice-ball hungrily and chopped down. She moaned; these tasted delicious! It had been so long since she had had real cooking. The main way that she had gotten food for the longest time had been rummaging through the trash cans. She then took a sip of tea, closing her eyes in pleasure as she felt the warmth shoot through her entire body. After she finished her rice-ball, she greedily grabbed for another, stuffing her face.

Anoke laughed, watching the child cram herself with food. He guessed that this had been the first true meal she had had in a long time. He pushed the rest of the rice-balls in her direction.

Natsu was shocked, "Anoke-sensei? _Naze_-"

He shook his head, taking a sip of tea, "You need your strength more than I do. Also, you're starting in the Academy tomorrow, remember?"

Natsu's eyes grew wide in shock – she had been so excited about staying with Anoke-sensei that she had forgotten! She swallowed the rice-ball whole and coughed heavily, nearly choking. When she regained composure, she looking at him in alarm, "What do I do to get ready, Anoke-sensei?!"

He put a hand on her hers, causing her to blush, and smiled, "Don't worry about it, Natsu-chan. I'm sure you'll do fine. Just get a good night's sleep and try not to worry about it, _ne_?"

Anoke's reassuring smile brought the eight year-old hope. She nodded. All of a sudden, a yawn escaped her. She blushed.

Anoke chuckled, "Time for someone to go to bed, _ne_? I'll go arrange the sheets and pillows, _ne?"_

After he had called for her to come over, Natsu went to the bench and smiled – it looked like a real bed!

Anoke smiled, "_Oyasumi nasai_, Natsu-chan! See you in the morning!"

Natsu was about to climb in, but suddenly realized, "_Chotto_ _matteru-yo_, Anoke-sensei! I don't have any sleeping clothes!"

Anoke threw her an old, large shirt for her to put on. He laughed nervously, "_Gomen nasai_, Natsu-chan!" And with that he bade her 'good night' and retreated into his bedroom to get some sleep.

After she put the faded t-shirt on, Natsu climbed onto the bench. She had to admit, it didn't feel all that bad. Anything felt better than sleeping on the streets. And, before she knew it, she was whisked away off to sleep.

* * *

Natsu awoke to a shaking sensation. She looked up and saw a blue blur who was telling her, "Get up, Natsu-chan! Today's your big day, remember?"

She sprang up, wide awake, almost hitting Anoke in the nose. Lucky for him, he sneezed at the time and pulled away.

Anoke smiled at her, "So you're finally awake, _ne_, Natsu-chan?"

Natsu pouted at him, "Don't mock me-_dayo_!" He laughed at this while Natsu rolled her eyes and looked around, "Are we going to have breakfast?" She got out of bed and yawned.

Anoke shook his head, yes, "I'll go and make something up while you get changed."

Natsu went into the bathroom and put on her usual outfit of a grey-purple shirt and teal-green pants. She sat down to see in front of her and nice bowl of noodles with pouched egg, fish, beef, and pork in it. She inhaled the sweet aroma and snapped her chopsticks, "_Itadakimasu_!" It tasted delicious.

In between large gulps of ramen, Natsu managed to utter, "I – didn't know – you were – such a – great cook!" She sighed pleasantly, she had finished.

Anoke laughed, "Well… I learned." He gasped, "We should get going now or else you're going to be late! C'mon!"

Natsu nodded, "_Wakarimashite-yo_!"

* * *

Natsu had arrived on time to the Academy and was now being glared at other children her age.

A blond girl pointed to her and shrunk away, "She looks like a monster!"

Another one joined in, "Look at her eyes!"

"Get her away from me!!"

"She's gonna suck your soul out if you get too close," spat a boy with dark brown, curly hair and green-hazel eyes that looked almost like hers. He was rather on the heavy side. He approached her and laughed at her, "_Nani? Kowai desu ka?_" He snarled at her with venom filled malice.

Natsu's eyes began to fill with tears. She was about to run out of the classroom when Anoke came into the room. He looked at the students and all jeers stopped. He looked at them with a slight disgust, "Please stop." He looked in the general direction of the boy making the most fun of Natsu and shook his head. The boy rolled his eyes.

Natsu wiped her eyes, she was so glad that Anoke would be her teacher. It would make her stay here seem at least a _little_ bearable. She couldn't help but stick her tongue at the boy who had been calling her names. He responded with another roll of his eyes.

Anoke cleared his throat and announced to them in a clear voice, "_Ore wa_ _Fusashi Anoke da._ You may all call me Anoke-sensei, or, if you must, Anoke-sama."

The students nodded their heads.

"Great, so… let's begin shall we?"

As Anoke was writing something on the board, the boy whispered into Natsu's ear, "_Ore wa… Davashi Rotonu da_, don't forget it."

Natsu smirked, "Kisetsu Natsu-_dayo_, don't forget it either."

* * *

A week had passed. Natsu was beginning to dread the Academy. No one seemed to like her because she looked like a 'monster' – it seemed that her haunting orange eyes and pale skin with dark magenta hair wasn't a good combination. Some of the braver girls would call her out for her bad fashion sense. Though Natsu had to admit her clothes weren't of the best quality, she didn't think it was nice of them to make fun of her if she didn't have barely any clothes to begin with. Of course she didn't tell them that, or else they would have something else to heckle her with. And that Rotonu… she didn't even want to think of him at the moment.

Rotonu was a living nightmare to her. He would make her life a living hell – making fun of the slightest things. He would go up to her and ask, "Have you showered today?, "You're ugly! No one'll ever like you," and "Where are your parents? I can see why they left you… you're ugly." (That one caused her to give him a bloody nose.)

It was now lunchtime. Natsu was huddled in a ball in the girl's restroom rocking and crying. One would say that she was in the fetal position.

The door opened. Natsu immediately ceased.

A shrill high-pitched voice filled the air, "That Natsu girl… what d'you think of her?"

Another girly-voice answered her, "She's scary! That and has no taste. And have you seen that pathetic red ribbon she wears? Is she a six year-old or what?"

Natsu winced, that had really hit home. She resisted the urge to bash their heads against the mirror and watch their blood spill out like fountains. She bit her lip and tried to block them out. She decided to stay in the restroom until the end of class – Anoke-sensei wouldn't miss her, would he? Only time would tell.

* * *

Anoke looked at Natsu and stamped his foot impatiently, expecting an answer from the little girl, "Where were you after lunch? You didn't come back to class."

Natsu frowned, looking away, "I… didn't want to."

"And why is that?" Anoke's usually gentle voice was rather sharp, every word causing her to wince.

"They… were making fun of me. They think I'm a monster, Anoke-sensei."

Anoke's posture and voice returned to normal, "_N-nan deska,_ Natsu-chan? Who?"

Natsu fought back the tears building in her eyes, "Everyone. No one likes me, Anoke-sensei."

Anoke sighed, getting down on his knees again and looking at her straight in the eye, "Natsu-chan, some people in this world are cruel, some crueler than others. But you have to understand, you can't let them put you down. You are a talented individual. After one week of schooling, I can already tell that you will be a great shinobi. You are exceptionally talented in the Genjutsu field."

Natsu felt herself swell with pride, but suddenly remembered her fellow classmate's cruel remarks, "But still…"

Anoke put his arms on her shoulder and made her look him in the eye, "You don't need to listen to what they say, Natsu-chan. If you show them that their comments aren't working, they'll eventually stop. I know it'll be tough, but you have to survive and push through."

Natsu smiled, tears building up in her eyes – she was truly touched, "_Arigato-yo_, Anoke-sensei."

* * *

Natsu took what Anoke had said to heart and pushed through (even though Rotonu still got on her last nerve.)

Natsu couldn't help it but feel, at the Academy, that she was truly happy with herself. Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu – she felt that they and she were the best of friends. No one else befriended her, but she preferred it that way. She felt that friends would just get in her way.

As months went by, Natsu was blossoming into a wonderful shinobi – her speed and intelligence was improving and so was her strength.

Whenever Anoke would walk by Natsu, he would stop to look at whatever she was doing and smile and nod at her. One particular time, he walked away, thinking, 'At this rate, Natsu will become a Jounin or even an ANBU.'

* * *

It was now the exit exam so that the academy students could become genin. In this exam they had to test their skills against each other, the one that succeeded would become a genin.

Natsu sighed – this would be quite easy for her. When it came time for her and a few other students to come up, as soon as the proctor said for them to start, Natsu disappeared with a sudden speed and knocked them out one-by-one.

The elders who were watching were impressed at her speed and skill at such a young age.

Anoke smirked at them, "I told you all that she was good."

But Natsu wasn't done yet. She had left Rotonu for last. She walked up to him and whispered in his ear with her chilling airy voice, "This is for all you did to me… Davashi." With that, she kicked him in the place that hurts most… well, I think you know what I mean.

Natsu then walked up to the cabinet of people sitting behind a table full of hitai-ates. She had a great, big smile on her face – kicking Rotonu in the 'crown jewels' had really made her happy.

Anoke tried to hold back his chuckling. He nodded to her, "Chose one."

Natsu chose a purple hitai-ate and tied it around her neck. She looked down at it in awe; it shined so beautifully in the sun. She bowed to them and skipped off. She was euphoric, simply euphoric. She was now a genin, a true ninja – what she had always wanted. Now, she would have to work on getting stronger and stronger until she was the strongest. But first, she wanted something to eat.


	4. 3: The Chuunin Exams

**FINALLY UPDATED! This chapter's so long it's rediculous.

* * *

**Memories of Nobody

Chapter 3: The Chuunin Exams

Years had passed, and the now 11 year-old Kisetsu Natsu was now a Genin. Today would be the day that they would be placed into teams. She couldn't wait!

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. Natsu hit the alarm with her fist and yawned. She looked around, "Anoke-sensei?" No answer. She shrugged, "He must have gotten up before me." Natsu was now used to not having anyone home to greet her when she got up now since Anoke had been getting busier and busier as she had gotten older. Natsu didn't mind though, at least she had someone to take care of her.

Natsu yawned and got out her clothes from a trunk. Slowly but surely, she put on a fish-net top, a burgundy halter top, forest green cargo pants that puffed at the bottoms, and her dark purple sandals. She then got out from the kitchen table her fingerless grey tattered-fringed gloves and her matching dark purple hitai-ate. She then attached her kunai-holster to her thigh.

"_Yosh!_" She was about to leave out the door when she forgot –

"My red ribbon-_dayo_!" She rushed into the bathroom and searched through her stuff to find a single red ribbon. She brushed her long magenta hair and sighed – her hair had gotten longer. She pulled it into one strand that hung over her shoulder and braided in the red ribbon. Now she was ready.

* * *

Natsu and the new genin waited patiently in one of the classrooms to be placed into squads. Natsu tapped her fingers on the desk and sighed, she really wanted to get into her group now. 

"Oi! Looks like Natsu's got some style now!" A girl in the back said.

Natsu looked back to see if the girl was joking. From the girl's expression, it didn't look like she was.

Natsu smirked in response.

Finally, an academy teacher waltzed in, "Alright genin! I'm going to announce teams and _then_ you'll meet your sensei."

Natsu groaned, more waiting? It seemed that today would take forever. She didn't pay very much attention until the person said her name.

"Team 3! Kisetsu Natsu!"

Natsu looked around. Who would also be on her team?

"Koshia Sha! And Mokisho Kutai!" The teacher then pointed to the third row of seats, "Please sit there, if you would be so kind!"

Natsu sat down and looked at her other teammates. She shrugged – well, it could be worse.

"_Ohayo,_ Natsu!" Natsu looked up at the girl who was named Koshia Sha. Sha was a very outspoken girl with dark purple hair that was pulled into two low buns that rested at her neck. Her dark blue hitai-ate acted as a headband of sorts on the top of her head. She had honey-hazel eyes that had a flirty shine to them. Her outfit showed a lot of her creamy brown skin. She had a fishnet halter top under her dark blue zipped up tube top with a matching mini skirt. She also wore fishnet leggings under the skirt and fishnet bands that went from her forearm to mid-shoulder. She also wore dark blue fingerless gloves and dark blue sandals. Her kunai holster rested on her right thigh.

Natsu then turned to the other group member who appeared to be Mokisho Kutai. From his looks, one could tell that he wasn't the most social of boys. He had long black hair in a long ponytail thrown over his left shoulder and beautiful dark green eyes. He wore a dark black jacket with a high collar with grey square buttons. His dark blue hitai-ate was tied around his left shoulder. He wore grey gloves and black pants. His sandals were blue and his kunai holster was on his right thigh. Unlike Sha, he did not give the two girls any greeting except a faint blush when he gazed upon Natsu, which contrasted hilariously with his pale, pale skin.

Sha looked at Kutai and waved a hand in front of him, "Oi! Are you awake?"

Kutai blinked at her, not answering.

Sha huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, "Not very talkative are you? Well, that's okay. I'll get you to talk sooner or later." She turned to Natsu, "So… how are you, Su-chan? Is my nickname okay for you? It doesn't sound too childish, right?"

Natsu shook her head, "You talk a lot, Sha-san-_dayo_."

Sha laughed nervously, "Y-yeah. I tend to do that when I first meet people." She smirked, "I'm thinkin' about callin' Kutai here, Ku-chan. Ya like?"

Natsu snorted and Kutai blushed yet again.

Sha smiled, "Aw, _kawaii_! He looks so cute when he blushes!"

"Ahem! I don't want to interrupt anything important now."

The three of them looked up at the source of the voice. Natsu couldn't help but gasp, "Anoke-sensei!"

Anoke chuckled, "I'm going to be Team 3's squad leader, _ne?_"

Sha whispered into Natsu's ear, "He's kinda cute, _ne_?"

Natsu turned a light pink, "Sha-san!" She exclaimed, shocked.

Sha shrugged.

Anoke looked at the two of them, "Are you both done talking? I can wait."

The two of them both shook their heads.

Anoke smiled, "Good! Alright, _ore wa Fusashi Anoke_. You can all call me Anoke-sensei or Anoke-sama…"

Natsu couldn't help but smile, 'I think this is going to be _much _better than the academy!'

* * *

"Su-chan?" 

Natsu turned to Sha, "_Nan deska, _Sha-san?"

Sha tapped her foot impatiently, "Ku-chan needs to hurry up! If he doesn't show up… we won't be able to go into the Chuunin Exams!"

Natsu sighed, Sha was right. Today was the day of the Chuunin Exams. Anoke had told them that all three members would have to enter if they wanted to enter. Natsu crossed her arms, "_Mataku, _Kutai-san can be such a-"

Sha exclaimed happily, "Ku-chan!" She ran over and hugged the rather anti-social boy who sighed in response, "_Domo, _Sha-san, Natsu-san."

Sha let go and scolded him, "What took you so long? Me and Su-chan have been waiting for... FOREVER!" She sighed, "C'mon, let's go inside."

Natsu nodded and followed Sha into the building. A year had passed since she had first been placed in this team. Natsu had actually grown fond of the two of them. Kutai and Sha were nice to her, as apposed to the taunts and heckles she had grown accustomed to at the academy. Natsu even considered Sha to be her friend.

Kutai apologized, "_Sumimasen, minna. _I was trying to find Anoke-sensei."

Natsu was a little surprised, "Really? Did you find him?"

Kutai shook his head, "_Iie_."

Sha turned to Natsu, "Wait, why are _you _asking him that, Su-chan? You live with him, right?"

Natsu nodded, "_Ee, demo… _I haven't seen very much of him lately_-dayo_."

Sha frowned, "That's odd." She then gasped when they came into a large room where all of the genin were to be gathered.

This year, the Chuunin Exams were being held at Kirigakure. Natsu looked around at all of the genin. There were so many people from so many villages! Natsu then felt Sha poke her in the stomach and whisper, "We're gonna have to go against all of them, stay alert." Natsu nodded.

* * *

'And so begins the first part of the exams, _da ne_?' Natsu thought with a smirk. The examiner who had stepped before them was none other than Anoke. He had announced to them all that an obstacle course of sorts was waiting for them in a large forest just outside the room. Natsu and her team waited outside of a gate, and, when the gates opened, they dashed inside. 

'This'll be a piece of cake,' Natsu grinned.

Team 3 was leaping through the trees when all of a sudden, large boulders started falling from the sky!

Sha yelled, "Look out!" The three dispersed and tried to dash away from the boulders. Natsu jumped onto a boulder and kept jumping up and up. She would keep doing so until she got to the source or when the boulders would stop falling, would just jump off. Sha and Kutai looked up at her and decided to do the same thing.

Natsu yelled down to them, "Try to hang on, _minna-yo_!" She jumped higher and higher until –

Natsu swore, "_Shimata_!" Natsu had suddenly realized (a little too late) that this was genjutsu. She felt her body freeze. Natsu winced, 'Why didn't I realize sooner? Now we're stuck!' She tried to break free from the spell, but it was no use. She craned her head to look at Sha and Kutai and noticed that they too were stuck in the genjutsu. Natsu then closed her eyes, concentrating on releasing the technique.

'_Kai_!' Success! However, the only bad thing was… now they were falling back down to the ground.

Sha screamed, "We're gonna die! There's no way we'll survive a fall like this!"

Natsu looked at her and said, "I'm so sorry! I should've known better!"

Sha shook her head, "Don't worry. You at least got us out of it."

Kutai shook his head, trying to come up with something – yes! He got out his scroll that he kept his weapons away and summoned a chain. Working fast (while falling, of course), he lassoed the chain onto a tree, held the chain in one hand, and swung, grabbing onto Natsu, who somehow managed to get Sha. The three of them stumbled onto the tree branch, panting and wheezing.

Sha embraced Kutai, "_Aishiteru_, Ku-chan! YOU SAVED US ALL!"

Natsu couldn't help but hug him, too, "_Arigato-yo_, Kutai-san."

Kutai blushed.

* * *

Having successfully survived the first part of the Chuunin Exams, Team 3 passed on to the second part. 

Natsu shivered recalling back to the struggles her team faced back in the forest.

_(Flashbacks.)_

* * *

_Kutai, Sha, and Natsu were running away from a gigantic boulder that looked as if it were about to flatten them. The three of them jumped into the air and stood on top of the boulder, struggling to keep balance._

_Sha looked at Natsu, "Now what do we do?"_

* * *

_Kutai was searching through the water for food when all of a sudden a large snake wrapped itself around his foot and pulled him under._

_Natsu looked around in worry, not seeing Kutai. She then realized he must have gone under. She signaled to Sha to go with her. _

_Kutai was being carried farther and farther away from them. _

_Sha decided to make some _kage bunshins_ so they could get to him faster. Natsu then spotted the snake, dove under water, and tried to pull the snake off of him. Sha and a few of her clones helped bring Kutai to safety. Natsu then popped up a while after them._

_(End Flashbacks)_

Natsu sighed, 'We could have died so many times!' She then looked at the sheet of paper before her and sighed with relief. Compared to the 'Forest of Death, Doom, and Destruction', this test seemed like a breeze. Then Natsu actually took a look at the questions. Natsu felt her brain explode, 'WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!?! It doesn't make any sense whatsoever! So…' A thought popped into her head, 'I see! They want us to cheat!'

Kutai and Sha started to get the same idea.

Sha raised her hand, "_Sumimasen_, but… can I go to the restroom?" A man escorted her out of the room. She walked by Natsu and winked.

Natsu shook her head, 'Eew.'

Kutai, however, was going with a more 'subtle' approach. He attached some wires to the mirror and positioned it so that Natsu could copy off of him. Kutai, despite his appearance, actually _got_ the questions.

Natsu just-so-happened to look up and saw the answers. Smirking, she copied them off one by one.

Sha was also getting back. The man that had escorted her looked rather flustered. Natsu watched Sha as she walked by and saw that she had a piece of paper in her hands. Sha turned to Natsu and winked once again.

Natsu chuckled, 'So she wooed him in to get the answers. Disgusting, but effective.'

* * *

By passing the second part of the Chuunin Exams, Team 3 was now able to partake in the third part – the tournament. 

Natsu looked around her, 'There's not that many people, _da ne_? Well… at least there's less people to fight now.' She smirked, '_Ikuzo-dayo_!'

* * *

As the first match raged on bellow the genin, a girl around Natsu's age walked over to her and Sha. "Yo!" she said to them, smiling. 

Natsu took a couple of minutes to take in the girl's appearance. She was from Sunagakure. She had melon-red hair that went over her ocean-blue eyes that had a flash of defiance. Her hair was then tied into two buns, one by each ear, hair jetting out in all directions. She had a dark purple hitai-ate around her neck and resting beneath it was a flowing ocean-blue tunic that came to a point. She had a black sash around her waist and black pants that stopped at her shins. Her arms and legs were wrapped with bandages and she wore black sandals.

Sha grinned at the girl, "_Konnichi wa! Watashi wa Koshia Sha da!_ I _love _your hair, by the way."

The girl chuckled, "_Arigato, boku wa Hakumishu Zora da_."

Natsu bowed her head to her, "_Boku wa Kisetsu Natsu da-yo_."

Zora nodded, "_Yoroshiku_."

Kutai looked at the large orange and green scroll on her back that matched his own. He said to her, "Are you a weapons master, too?"

Zora nodded, "_Hai, _I see that you are, too." She smirked, "I assure you I'm the better of us both."

"Next match! Mokisho Kutai vs. Hakumishu Zora!"

Zora shrugged, "Heh, I guess we'll just have to see, _ne_?"

* * *

_"Ready: _hajime_!"_

Kutai summoned a long chain while Zora summoned a sword. The two of them charged at each other and struck and struck.

Sha bit her lip, "I think they're evenly matched! I wonder how long this match'll go 'till?"

Natsu shrugged, "We'll just have to see, _da ne_?"

Zora then switched to projectiles, summoning a bunch of kunai and throwing them in Kutai's direction. Kutai easily blocked them with his chain, but one of the kunai had an exploding note on it. BANG!

Sha gripped the railing hard, "KU-CHAN!"

Kutai twirled a large staff, blowing all the wind away. There was a trickle of blood streaming down his cheek. He charged at Zora only to have to block several kunai and shuriken to get to her. Zora swore, "Tch." She summoned her own staff and the two of them dueled each other, swinging their staffs.

Kutai pulled back, summoning a ball with a chain, twirling it around. Zora pulled back, summoning two small katanas. The two of them once again charged at each other.

* * *

The two shinobi were panting, exhausted. There still hadn't been a victor. Zora was leaning on a large staff she had summoned, Kutai barely standing, kunai in hand. 

The examiner stepped forward, "Because the two shinobi appear to be evenly matched and have not made progress during this 45 minute battle, this match will end in a draw. The next match shall be Koshia Sha and Shi Zen."

Once Kutai and Zora were moved into a room to recuperate, Sha and Zen jumped down and faced each other.

Sha looked at Zen, a faint blush came to her light brown skin – Sha found Zen rather cute. Zen had blond hair that swept to his right side. He had forest green eyes and golden earrings. He wore a dark purple muscle shirt, black fingerless gloves that went up to his wrists, and a golden necklace. His black hitai-ate went around his hips on top of his forest green pants. He had black sandals and his kunai-holster on his right thigh. He was from Kumogakure. (Village Hidden Among Clouds)

Zen then looked over Sha, a slightly perverted smile appearing across his face. He then got into a battle position, smirking, "I don't go easy on girls, sorry."

Sha smirked, "Che, I didn't say to."

When the examiner said to begin, the two of them disappeared with amazing speed and began to throw punches and kicks at each other.

Kutai and Zora made their way up to where Natsu was standing. Natsu glanced at them, "_Daijobu ka_, Kutai-san, Zora-san?"

Zora nodded and stood next to Natsu, Kutai by her side. Zora was shocked, "_Sugoi!_ She's really fast!"

Natsu nodded, "She's the taijutsu-specialist of the group-_dayo_."

Zora turned to her, "_Soshite anata ka_?"

Natsu smirked, "I'm the genjutsu-specialist, though I'm pretty good at taijutsu, too."

The two of them then went back to watching Zen and Sha duke it out. The two of them pulled back, both now sporting visible brushes. Sha disappeared and so did Zen. The two of them then reappeared fighting in the air. Zen had managed to grab hold of Sha and tried to throw her back to the ground – it didn't work. Sha appeared behind Zen and kicked him swiftly in the back. Zen swooped around and the two of them began another barrage of punches again.

Zora sighed, "I hope this battle doesn't end up like ours, eh?"

Natsu shrugged, "It probably will."

* * *

Unlike the battle before it, there was a victor… but it wasn't by very much. In a futile attempt to end the battle, Sha had put all of her remaining chakra in her fist and attempted to punch Zen. Zen luckily dodged the attack, leaving Sha with no chakra and thus no strength. 

Zen helped Sha up and the two of them walked over to the medic room.

The examiner stepped forward again and announced, "The winner is Shi Zen! The next match shall be between Kisetsu Natsu and Gisei Watanau!"

Natsu jumped down and faced her opponent. He was a tall and lanky guy with dark grey eyes. He wore his blue hitai-ate around his forehead, dark brown bangs going slightly over it. The rest of his hair was pulled into a low ponytail. He wore a long black shirt that opened in a V at the end to reveal a fishnet top. His sleeves were overly long, thus you could not see his hands. He wore long black pants and blue sandals. His kunai-holster was over his right knee. He was from Konohagakure.

Watanau bowed to her, "May the best person win."

Natsu bowed, "_Ee_."

Gisei flipped over into a handstand and began to kick Natsu with powerful swings. Natsu managed to avoid the attacks and jumped up into the air. She concentrated on making her hand signs, "_Sinu Ame Sakuhin_!" (The Art of Death Rain)

Gisei swore when sharp red-colored senbon needles were flying at him in all directions. He couldn't avoid all of them, wincing when a few of them were lodged in his thigh and shoulder. He jumped up at her, surprising Natsu, and let punches fly at an amazing speed.

Natsu was having trouble blocking all the punches, some of them connecting into her stomach and face. She then managed to connect a few of her own. She then kicked him hard enough to escape.

Natsu swore, '_Kuso_! He's more skilled than he appears.' She bit her lip, 'This might take a while.'

* * *

After the all-out melee tournament part of the Chuunin Exams, the winner was Gisei Watanau. However, six people had become Chuunin: Shi Zen, Hakumishu Zora, Gisei Watanau, Koshia Sha, Mokisho Kutai, and Kisetsu Natsu. 

Natsu smirked, 'I guess I'm not a nobody after all.'

* * *

**Longest chapter I've ever written.**


	5. 4: SKN: Special Attack Squad

**REALLY SAD CHAPTER!**

**Jun was based off of the abilities of shinigami. W00t for Bleach

* * *

**Memories of Nobody

Chapter 4: SKN: Special Attack Squad

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

Natsu groggily woke up, hitting the alarm so that it would stop its cruel beeping from giving her a headache. She sat up in her bed, yawning.

Natsu was now 14. She had moved out of Anoke's apartment and was now living in her own. Anoke didn't mind, but would, from time to time, come over to see her and bring over some rice balls or some green tea mochi – her favorite.

There came a yawn from another person in the room, "Is it time to get up, Su-chan?" Sha lazily got up, her dark purple hair a mess. Sha was also living with Natsu, as was Kutai who would sleep on the couch. The three of them would help pay the rent, sometimes Anoke pitching in if they came up a little short.

Sha smiled, "Let's get ready, _ne?_"

Natsu nodded, "_Ee_." Natsu then proceeded to get changed. Natsu then carefully stepped into a long, strapless dark maroon-red dress that zipped in the back, Sha helping her with the zipper. The dress' fringe slanted downwards. Natsu then put on long fingerless maroon-red gloves that went up to her shoulders. She then put on her maroon-red sandals that went up to her knees; her kunai-holster was now resting slightly above her knee. She tied her purple hitai-ate around her neck.

Sha, at the other side of the room, was putting on her halter-top fishnet top that went up to her neck and her dark purple strapless dress that also had a slanted fringe. The zipper was in the front. Sha put on fishnet leggings and her kunai-holster on her thigh. Then she put on her dark purple fingerless gloves and dark purple knee-high sandals. She then moved over into the bathroom and fixed her hair. She brushed her long dark purple hair and put it into two buns, resting at her ears, with strands that hung down to her shoulders. Sha smirked, "It somewhat looks like Zora-chan, _ne_?"

Natsu was brushing her dark magenta hair in the same room, "Sure." She got out two red ribbons and braided the ribbons through her two bunches of hair that rested on her shoulders. She turned to Sha, who smiled, "Shall we check on Ku-chan?"

Natsu nodded, "He's probably already awake-_dayo_." She opened the door and the two of them went into the main room where Kutai was eating his breakfast – a bowl of miso soup, some rice balls, and some noodles.

Kutai noticed them, "I made breakfast for you both."

Natsu smiled, sitting down, "_Arigato-yo_, Kutai-kun." Natsu had gotten word from Sha that Kutai liked her and now called Kutai 'Kutai-kun' instead of 'Kutai-san.'

Kutai blushed lightly, still now used to his affectionate title.

Sha sat down next to Natsu, eating a rice ball. She gulped and said, "I wonder if we'll have a mission today."

Natsu took a sip of tea, "Probably-_dayo_."

Kutai then sat up, walking over to the sink, "Yeah."

Natsu took the time to look at how much Kutai had changed. Instead of wearing his high-collared black jacket, Kutai now wore a dark blue, sleeveless, grey-buttoned up jacket with a fishnet top underneath. He wore his dark blue hitai-ate around his shoulder and dark blue fingerless gloves that also went up to his shoulder. He wore dark black pants, his kunai-holster around his thigh, and dark blue sandals that went up to around his mid-shins.

Sha smiled, "I love our new outfits. We look like a team with our matching high fingerless gloves and high sandals, _ne_?"

Natsu chuckled, "We _are_ a team, Sha-chan."

The three of them laughed.

* * *

The three of them were now walking to the Mizukage's office. Ever since they all had become chuunin, the Mizukage had taken an interest in them and turned them into a special attacking squad. Sha had said they were 'SKN' or 'skin'.

When they got to the Mizukage's office, the three of them bowed their heads in respect. The Mizukage looked at them and said in an ordering, commanding voice, "Are you all ready for your next mission?"

The three of them nodded.

The Mizukage got out a file and handed it to Sha, who happened to be the closest to him. She opened it up as he continued, "You are to travel to Takigakure where you are to kill an individual known to everyone as -"

Natsu said the name aloud, "Jun?" (Pronounced Juun)

The Mizukage nodded, "The person goes by the name of Jun and is rumored to have the ability to shape-shift."

The three of them were shocked. Kutai frowned, "Is that even fair?"

The Mizukage gave a heavy sigh, "I have faith in your abilities. The three of you have great promise.

It will take you some time to get to Takigakure, though. Please pack for at least a week's journey. I encourage you to pack for a two week's journey. You are dismissed."

* * *

Kutai sighed, rowing the small boat they were in, "_Takigakure, ne? Mendokuse_."

Sha shrugged looking at the map, "_Wakata, demo_, it's an order." Sha was sitting between Kutai and Natsu who were both at the front and back of the boat, respectively.

Natsu rowed, looking out at the sea, "We'll be staring at nothing but the ocean for a while-_dayo_."

Sha gave a heavy sigh, "Dang."

* * *

Kutai sighed – it was their third full day at sea and it didn't look as if there was any land in sight. Kutai looked at Natsu and Sha who were still sleeping. Kutai knew that it had been particularly hard on the two girls who wanted to see land. Kutai bit his lip, 'Why do we have to go to Takigakure of all places? Why not Konohagakure or Kumogakure? They're closer!' He set the oars down and sighed; it was time that he woke the girls up.

* * *

It was the fifth day and they had finally reached land. Now, they would have to go through miles and miles of Konohagakure no Sato's vast forests – it would seem that it would take forever to get to Takigakure.

Natsu jumped up into the trees first; she shouted back to her team, "I'll be at the head! Kutai-kun, stay in the middle! Sha-chan, be the rear."

Sha nodded and went into place, looking behind her and to the side, looking for anything suspicious. Kutai did the same.

The three of them jumped through the trees, taking big leaps and then, after about a few yards or so, would push off a tree branch and jump up again. Natsu sighed, 'This is getting tedious. I wish Anoke-sensei could have came with us-_dayo_.' She looked back at her teammates, "_Daijobu, minna-yo_?"

Kutai nodded. Sha gave her thumbs up, "_Daijobu_, Su-chan!"

Natsu nodded and faced forward again. She shouted back to them, "What do you miss the most, _minna-yo_?"

Sha went first, "I miss hot showers, shampoo, and the smell of Kirigakure just before it rains."

Natsu smiled, Sha's last statement was sweet, "Kutai-kun?"

"Our apartment, fresh clothes, and fresh, hot green tea," Kutai stated.

Natsu nodded, "I miss Anoke-sensei, our apartment, and days when we do nothing because we didn't get a mission-_dayo._"

Sha chuckled, "Me too."

Kutai nodded, "_Ee_."

* * *

After about two days straight of traveling (which can be done thanks to those soldier pills), Team SKN found a place to stay in a small residence on the outskirts of the walls of Konohagakure.

Natsu bowed to them, "_Arigato-yo_ for letting us stay here."

The purple haired person shrugged, "It's alright; I was once a shinobi myself."

Kutai sat down, "Once?"

The man with the purple hair and ocean-blue eyes sat down, wincing, "I have a faux leg after I went after that person named Jun. _Kiwotsukete_, _minna_. Jun is very cunning."

Sha arched her eyebrow, "How so?"

The man shuddered, recalling, "Jun uses a black katana and when she says some words to it, she's able to shape-shift."

Natsu nodded, "_So ka-yo_." She turned to Kutai, "Do you have any idea of how we can fight her?"

Kutai shook his head, "I don't know, but I'll come up with something."

Sha nodded, "We should just get some rest and then start traveling again when its morning."

The three nodded.

* * *

Natsu noticed that the scenery was starting to change. The trees looked different and there was more space between them. There were more hills and grasslands and Natsu noticed that there were small rivers now. She mentioned for them to come to a halt.

Sha looked at her, concerned, "_Nan deska_, Su-chan? Is something wrong?"

Natsu shook her head, "We should just rest is all." She pointed to the small river, "Let's rest there, _da ne_?"

The three of them refilled their canteens and took long sips. Kutai laid on a rock, sighing. "It would have helped if that man had given a description of this Jun." he said.

Sha nodded, "_Ee_. By the sound of the name, I think that it's a girl."

Natsu shrugged, "For all we know he could be a guy-_dayo_."

After a short break, the three-man team began to move again.

Kutai looked up at the sky, frowning, "It's starting to get dark. We should probably set up camp."

Natsu nodded, but before they could do so, there came a voice, "Are you the Kirigakure-nin who're after the one called Jun?"

The three jerked behind them to see a woman, smirking, "Yo."

The woman had dark sea-green hair tied up in a bun held with two dark-blue chopsticks. She had purple eyes with snake-like slits and had dark blue eye shadow and lipstick. She wore a purple tunic-dress that had traditional Chinese-style buttons in the front. She had on dark blue fingerless gloves and fishnet leggings. Under the leggings, were dark blue legwarmers and purple flats. She had a black katana on her back and her skin had a bluish tint to it, making it look like she was also from Kirigakure.

Natsu whispered to Sha, "I have a bad feeling about her-_dayo_."

Sha nodded slightly, "I know what you mean." She turned to Kutai who also nodded and put his right hand on one of the two summoning weapons scrolls he had across his back in an X.

The woman smirked, revealing sharp teeth, "_I'm _Jun, _yoroshiku_." She jumped up into the air and shouted down at them, "Let's see what you got, _chibi no Kirigakure-nin_!"

Kutai summoned up a katana and took a battle stance, "I'm going to go against her and test her sword-fighting skills. Natsu, use your _Sinu Ame Sakuhin_ to make an opening so Sha can land a few hits on her." The two kunoichi nodded and jumped back, waiting for Kutai to do battle with Jun.

Jun got out her sword and licked her lips, looking at Kutai and his katana. She laughed, "So, you're a sword-user too, _ne_?"

Kutai shrugged, "Weapons specialist."

Jun laughed, appearing suddenly behind him, "As am I." There was an unpleasant hiss and Kutai stumbled forward, having being cut in the back.

Natsu bit her lip, 'She's good.' She jumped up into the air, making her hand signs, shouting out, "_Sinu Ame Sakuhin_!" (Art of Death Rain) Red kunai and senbon needles surrounded Jun. Smirking, Jun deflected them all, jumping back, laughing, "Is that all you got, _kanojo_?" She charged at Natsu, only to find Sha in her way.

Sha punched Jun, her punched charged with chakra, sending Jun back a bit, surprised.

Jun looked impressed, "_Ho? Yare, yare_, two can play at that game." She grabbed her katana with both hands and concentrated, her sword glowing a bright blue. She smirked, slashing Sha across the chest, causing her to double over in pain.

Natsu bit her lip, '_Kuso!_ This Jun is better than I thought!' She cracked her knuckles and charged at Jun, trying to land punches on her, but failing, Jun expertly moving from side to side, dodging them.

Kutai winced, summoning another katana, yelling at Natsu, "Natsu! Take it!" He threw the katana at Natsu, who caught it, smirking. Natsu twirled the sword in her hand and charged at Jun.

Natsu's and Jun's swords met each other, loud clangs and clashes erupting. The two kunoichi looked as if they were dancing.

Jun smirked at Natsu, "You're pretty good, _kanojo_." Jun then slid back, crouching with her katana in a jabbing position, "Take this!"

Natsu gasped, Kutai had blocked the attack with his iron staff at the last second. Sha had also grabbed Natsu at the last second just in case if he didn't succeed.

Jun sighed, "_Mataku_, this is getting a little annoying." She took off her fingerless gloves and huffed, resting her sword on her shoulder, her left hand on her hip, "The three of you are actually pretty good."

Kutai twirled his staff in one hand, "Really?"

Jun smirked, "Yes, really. To celebrate that, I won't hold back." She twirled on her right foot and appeared suddenly in front of Kutai, slashing almost inhumanly fast, her sword a blur.

Sha clutched her fist tight, "I have to do something to help Ku-chan." She then wound up her shoulder.

Natsu looked at her, shocked, "Are you going to use that on her, Sha-chan?"

Sha nodded, "It probably won't do that much damage, _demo_… I've got to try." She tapped her right foot and then left and when she leaped onto the other, she was gone. Kutai jumped back, far away so that Sha could do her attack on Jun. Jun gasped as punches and kicks were coming from all directions, and yet she couldn't even see where they were coming from! Sha then nailed Jun with a punch to the neck, sending her flying upwards were Natsu was, "_Sinu Ame Sakuhin_."

Jun's eyes widened with shock at the red projectiles pierced her shoulders and knees, sending her crashing to the ground.

Kutai nodded, "Good job."

Natsu shook her head, "It's not over yet."

Jun then got up from the ground, panting, her purple eyes shining dangerously. She spat at them, "You haven't won yet, _anata-tachi_." She took one of her dark chopsticks out of her hair, muttering, "_Motto_!" (More) She now had dark blue thick needles floating around her, pointing at them. Jun pointed her finger and the needles flew in their direction.

Kutai swore, summoning a chain, managing to hit some of them with his chain, though not all. The needles that were not hit connected into Kutai, Sha, and Natsu.

Jun shrieked with laughter, "I'm not done yet." She blew a kiss at Kutai, a dark blue kiss-shaped object floating towards them. Then, it exploded.

BOOM!

The three of them were thrown up into the air. Natsu winced, blood streaming down her mouth. She strained to look at Sha and Kutai, Sha looking as if she were unconscious, Kutai screaming in pain. Natsu swore, 'Damn it! I have to stop her-_dayo_!' She made hand signs and then screamed out, "_Kurai Yuki Sakuhin_!" (Art of Dark Snow)

Jun shuddered, her body being overcome by intense coldness. She bit her lip, her body shaking and shivering profusively. She swore, rubbing her hands up and down her arms to create friction.

Natsu smirked, her body crashing to the ground with a thud. When she finally had the strength to move, she made her way over to Sha.

Sha did not look good. Her face was dirty and bloody, her light brown skin looking somewhat pale. Natsu bit her lip, rummaging around for a soldier pill. She then popped it into Sha's mouth and moved her jaw for it to chew. She looked up; Jun was beginning to get restless and was making her way over.

Kutai was beginning to stand, looking at her and nodding, sending her a look that said, 'I'll-take-her-on. You-tend-to-Sha.'

Natsu nodded and helped Sha up.

Jun spat at them, her voice as cold as venom, "Who put this jutsu on me?"

Natsu smirked, "I did." She smiled, Sha was beginning to stir.

Jun lowered her eyes, "_So ka_?" She smirked, putting away her sword. She then opened her hands, her nails becoming as sharp as daggers.

Kutai winced, summoning a two small katanas. He then tried to block all of her fingers.

Natsu forced herself to look away from the battle, looking at Sha, "Sha-chan? _Daijobu ka-yo_?"

Sha nodded, standing up, "_Ee, daijobu_." She smirked at Natsu, "It's gonna take somethin' stronger than that to keep me down."

Natsu looked at Kutai, seeing how he was faring.

Kutai was… doing badly, to say the least. One of Jun's nails had pierced through the katana and had stabbed him in the left shoulder, thus he couldn't use his left arm.

Jun yawned, her nails retracting as she pulled out her sword again, "This is getting boring. I'll just finish you off now." She twirled the sword with her left hand, saying, "_Miseru, Damaru Kanadou_." (Take form.) And with that, purple smoke filled the area, a powerful wind erupting from it. Then, nothing. Just a shadow.

Natsu gasped at the new person before her. Jun had turned into a beautiful lady. She had dark maroon hair that went in her eyes and was tied up in a very high ponytail that went down to her back. She had almond shaped purple eyes and had golden eye shadow in a curved triangle design. There was golden pin that had five golden needles in a tiara design that held her ponytail in place. Jun's clothes had changed, too. She now wore a sleeveless long dress that opened in a V on her left thigh. The dress was purple and had golden rectangular buttons. Jun then wore dark purple sleeves that started below her shoulders and covered most of her hand, flowing outwards. Lastly, on her feet were golden slippers.

Jun now spoke with a voice as rich as velvet, "This is my true form and the last thing you'll ever see before you die." Jun smiled evilly as her black katana glowed an eerie purple. She slashed Kutai across the chest, causing him to fall backwards, blood splattering everywhere.

Natsu was in shock, Sha screamed out, "KU-CHAN!"

Jun then appeared in front of Sha, whispering, "_Itai Dome_!" (Pain Killer)

There was a huge slash across Sha's body. She fell to the ground, her eyes opened wide in shock.

Natsu then stared at the killer before her. She tried to back away, but her feet wouldn't move. For the first time in her life, she felt true fear.

Jun smirked, slashing her across the chest, "_Shine_!" (Die.)

Natsu fell, collapsing on the ground. Her breath came shallow and ragged. She blinked, her vision becoming slightly unfocused.

Jun blinked, "_Ho?_ She didn't die?" She crouched down and looked at Natsu in the eye, her cool purple ones glaring into Natsu's haunting orange ones, "I'm gonna let you live, 'kay? You've got potential, kid – use it." She then got up and walked away. Jun the came to an abrupt halt, turning back to Natsu, "By the way, you have lovely haunting eyes, if you use them properly, you can kill with them."

Natsu was confused. She then, when Jun had walked away, Natsu crawled over to Sha and Kutai.

Natsu bit her lip, looking at Sha's unmoving body. She shook it gently, "Sh-Sha-chan? Sh-Sha-chan?"

Sha's golden eyes opened and looked at Natsu. Sha smiled a sad smile, blood streaming down her mouth. She managed to get out to Natsu, "I'm g-glad y-you were on my team… Su-chan." Then, the eyes closed and Sha's head fell. She was dead.

Natsu shook her head – this wasn't happening! Sha was alive a second ago, determined as ever. And now… she was gone. Natsu clutched her fist tight, crawling over to Kutai, praying that at least one of her friends was still alive.

He was. Kutai looked at Natsu's crying face and bit his lip, "Sha's… dead?"

Natsu nodded, "_E-ee."_ Natsu closed her eyes, tears falling down from her nose, "She's…"

Kutai winced, "It's almost my time, too."

Natsu gasped, "No! Kutai-kun! Don't leave me-_dayo_!"

Kutai's dark green eyes filled with tears, "_G-gomen nasai_, Natsu-san."

Natsu shook her head, "_Iie_! Don't be!" She reached for his hand and pressed it against her face, "Don't leave me, Kutai-kun!"

Kutai smiled, "You're so beautiful, Natsu-san." He coughed, blood streaming from the side of his mouth.

"Don't talk, Kutai-kun!" Natsu said, still crying.

Kutai sighed, "_Ai-shit-eru_, Na-t-su…" His head fell to the side.

It seemed like life began to play in slow motion as Kutai's hand slipped from Natsu's and onto his chest. Natsu's eyes widened wide, her mouth open in shock. She fell on top of him screaming into his chest, "KUTAI-KUN!"

* * *

**Dx TEH SADNESS!**


	6. 5: Memories

**It's been a while, huh? Enjoy! Although, sadly, this story shall soon be coming to a close... I told you it wouldn't be long.

* * *

**Memories of Nobody

Chapter 5: Memories

Natsu was now trying to accept the harsh reality that was death. Her best friends were gone. The only people that had accepted her as a human being (apart from Anoke-sensei) were Kutai and Sha. Now they were gone and she would never see them again.

'This is all… a dream,' she told herself. 'It's all just a bad dream-_dayo_. You'll wake up, in your apartment, Sha looking at you saying, "Is it time to get up, Su-chan?" and Kutai lazily waking up on the couch.' She bit her lip, repeating this lie that she hoped would cloud her brain of the truth, 'THIS IS A DREAM! A DREAM-_DAYO_!' Natsu continued to sob in Kutai's dead chest. 'They can't be dead! They just can't be! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO NOW-_DAYO_?!' Natsu pulled herself off of Kutai and sniffled, 'What do I do now?'

Natsu eyed the two small katanas that lay on the floor. She reached for one of them, held it to her stomach and took a deep breath and closed her eyes, 'I'm going with you_, minna-yo_.' She swallowed, the katana looming near her stomach, 'I don't want to be alone… and be a nobody!'

"Are you really sure that you want to do that, _da ne_?"

Natsu's eyes snapped open and she turned to the general direction of where the voice had come from.

A man with long black hair and the palest skin that Natsu had ever seen stepped forward. It appeared that he was wearing a flowing pale-yellow robe and sandals. He had piercing golden-yellow eyes and what looked like dark purple triangular markings. He spoke to her again, his voice sounded different, Natsu couldn't identify the sound. Was it nasally? Soft? Cunning? Whatever the case was, he spoke in a very formal female style, "Put the katana down, _doozo de_ _kudasai_."

Natsu, hesitantly obeying, asked him, "Who are you-_dayo_?"

The man laughed, "Hm! _Watashi wa Orochimaru wa_." He walked over to her and crouched, cupping her face, "_Gomen nasai_ for your loss."

Natsu bit her lip, "_D-daijobu-yo_."

Orochimaru sighed, "We have to do something about those wounds. Would you care to come with me…?" He paused, not knowing the shinobi's name.

"_Kisetsu, Kisetsu Natsu da-yo_," Natsu responded.

Orochimaru smiled, "_Ee_, Kisetsu Natsu-chan."

Natsu then got up. She looked back to her friends lying on the floor, a tear streaming down her cheek, 'I promise to avenge you one day, Kutai-kun, Sha-chan. But for now… I must go with Orochimaru-sama-_dayo_. Hopefully, one day, we shall meet again.' And with that, she turned away on Kirigakure and the home that she had once had.

'_Sayonara_, Anoke-sensei. I hope, sadly, that I won't see you again. I don't want to say to your face about… your student's deaths. _Sayonara,_ Kirigakure. I will miss your sweet misty smell and all the memories I've had. _Sayonara_, _Obaasan to Ojiisan_. I will not be able to visit your house, nor your graves. _Soshite… sayonara Okaasan to Otoosan_, even though I don't remember you. _Ja ne-dayo_.'

She smiled sadly, 'Fate just doesn't seem to like me, _da ne_?'

* * *

When Natsu opened her eyes, she was not in Takigakure anymore. In fact, she was somewhere else. She looked to the side to find a young servant boy pouring tea. He seemed alarmed that Natsu had just woken up, and nearly dropped the tea kettle and glass.

"_N-nan desho-yo_?" Natsu asked him.

The boy stumbled, "Y-you a-are in O-Oto no Kuni or if y-you w-want, O-Otogakure."

Natsu was confused, saying the word, "Otogakure?" She winced, as if she had tasted something bitter – the word seemed foreign on her tongue.

"That will be enough, _kudasai_," Came the ringing voice from Orochimaru.

The boy bowed, "_H-hai_, O-Orochimaru-s-sama." He quickly exited the room.

Orochimaru chuckled, "Such a foolish boy, that one." He set his eyes on Natsu, "And how are you feeling, my precious Natsu-chan?"

Natsu shrugged, "_Daijobu_."

Orochimaru sat at the foot of the bed, "_So ka_." He stared at her, taking her in. Natsu gulped, feeling his gaze on her.

"You were from Kirigakure, where you not?"

Natsu nodded, "_Ee_, Orochimaru-sama. I was-_dayo_." She bit her lip, "_D-demo_… not anymore."

Orochimaru looked at her, slightly surprised, "_Ho?_ You mean you don't want to go back? I can return you to your home village if you wish."

Natsu shook her head, "What would I say? How would I be able to say that two powerful shinobi died at the hand of a simple ninja – no she's not a ninja, she's a monster – named Jun."

"Jun?" Orochimaru repeated. "Why who is this person, Natsu-chan?"

Natsu bit her lip, "Sh-she's… a sword master who shape-shifts. She's very cunning and…"

Orochimaru urged her gently on, "And…?"

Natsu shut her eyes, "She's a good fighter. She really is. _Demo_… I can't believe that she killed my comrades. And for that, I will kill her as soon as I get the chance-_dayo_."

Orochimaru smiled, "You want revenge, _da ne_? And you want power, _da ne_?"

Natsu shrugged, "I guess." She looked up at Orochimaru, "But, I don't think that I could be able to defeat her; she's so powerful."

Orochimaru shook his head, "Oh, I wouldn't say that."

Natsu was confused, "_Naze-yo_?"

"When I look into your eyes… I see power. I see the burning desire to fight and the eternal flame of hate. You have the power; you just don't know how to use it."

"U-use it?" Natsu blinked in confusion.

Orochimaru nodded, "And I can show you how."

Natsu looked at him, curious, "Why would you want to help me? I'm a kunoichi from another village and you… you're just some man that happened to find me dying after one of my missions. Why do you want to make me strong?"

Orochimaru smiled, "You… remind me of myself."

Natsu looked up, curious, "_Nani-yo?_"

"Your eyes… they remind me of mine when I was a younger child and still a shinobi under Sarutobi's wing in Konohagakure. With the right molding, you can become great, powerful."

Natsu smiled, "_Arigato-yo_, Orochimaru-sama. I am in your debt."

Orochimaru laughed, walking out of the room, "By the end of our training you will be in _a lot_ of debt."

Natsu swallowed.

* * *

Natsu sighed pleasantly, it had been almost two months since Orochimaru had made her his apprentice. It had seemed that only yesterday that the two had met for the first time, under the strangest circumstances. Natsu huffed, she was in good spirits, but she still missed Kirigakure – her home, her _true_ home. How she longed to go back again. 

She then went up and expressed her complaints to her master, "O-Orochimaru-sama?" She swallowed, trying to contain her uneasiness.

He turned, "What is it, Natsu-chan?"

"Can we go to Kirigakure… just one time-_dayo_?"

He frowned, "You do know that it would be dangerous that one, such as yourself, were to go. You are, in fact, presumed dead, you know. Wouldn't they find it queer that a presumed dead person were to waltz into their village and walk around, as if that day had never happened?"

Natsu winced, "_I-iie_." She bowed her head, "G-_gomen nasai-yo_, I will not ask again."

Orochimaru's expression then softened, "Well…we can – once. Do you can get in and out of Kirigakure without causing alarm?"

She nodded.

He smiled, "It is settled then."

* * *

Natsu sighed, inhaling the fresh air that she had missed so much. She looked down at her past home and smiled a sad smile, 'Nothing's changed. It's like a day hasn't gone by since…' She bit her lip, 'I thought I was over that already.' She shook herself out of her thoughts of depression and jumped down.

It was almost night time and barely anyone was around. She would probably get in and out unseen – hopefully. She smiled when she came to the apartment building that she, Sha, and Kutai would walk into and walk up the many flights of stairs to get to their small place. Natsu bit her lip, as soon as she turned the door knob, a flood of memories came streaming into her head. Memories that she wanted to forget.

_(Flashbacks)_

_Sha sighed, shaking her head, "You really should do something else with your hair, Su-chan! Don't you get bored of it in braids with the red ribbons in your hair every single day?"_

_Natsu shook her head, "I'm not like you, trying different hairstyles and then finally deciding on the one that you always end up wearing every single day is the best-_dayo_."_

_Sha clutched her fist tight, looking as if she would explode, "_KISAMA!"

_Kutai walked into the bathroom. He blinked, "Am I… interrupting something?"_

_"_Iie!_" "_EE!_"_

_Natsu and Sha looked at each other and sighed._

_Kutai laughed, "Are you two arguing again?"_

_Sha rolled her eyes, "We don't argue! We're just having… a friendly debate!"_

_The three friends laughed.__

* * *

__"Are you sure about this?" Natsu asked, her voice drenched with nervousness._

_Sha snickered, "This is hilarious! We can't stop now!" _

_The two girls were putting women's makeup on Kutai. Sha was almost done doing the red lipstick and Natsu was putting on the magenta eye shadow._

_Natsu bit her lip, "_Demo-yo_…" She sighed, Sha wouldn't listen to her anyways. She finished her job and ran into Sha's and her room and waited for Kutai to wake up._

_The next thing they heard was a scream._

_The two girls looked at each other, and then burst out laughing._

_Kutai opened the door, his eyes piercing like daggers, "WHAT DID YOU DO?!"_

_Natsu and Sha were laughing so hard that they couldn't speak. Finally, Natsu attempted to say something, "We – put makeup on you."_

_Kutai rolled his eyes, "I know that much. _DOSHITE_?!"_

_Sha shrugged, "Because we just did." She smirked, "I think you make a pretty girl. You have the perfect hair – it's so long and silky!"_

_Natsu and Sha burst out laughing yet again, this time ending up on the floor._

_Kutai rolled his eyes, trudging off to the bathroom, "Very funny."_

_Sha called out after him, "But you make such a nice girl, Kutai-kun!"

* * *

__Natsu, Kutai, and Sha were eating green tea ice cream, watching the TV. There was a knock at the door. Natsu got up and opened it to find –_

_"Anoke-sensei!" Natsu hugged her friend and smiled._

_Sha got up, shouting with glee, "Anoke-sensei! Glad you could make it!"_

_Anoke laughed, "What is this, family movie night? Do I get some ice cream, too?"_

_Kutai nodded, "Sure."_

_The four of them then sat on the couch and watched the movie.

* * *

__Natsu yawned, waking up. She looked to her side to find that Sha wasn't there. Natsu shrugged, 'Maybe Sha-chan got up early for a change.' She got up and opened the door to find –_

_"SURPRISE!" Sha jumped out at Natsu and gave her a hug, "Happy Birthday, Su-chan!"_

_Natsu was shocked, "You all remembered?"_

_Kutai nodded, "Of course, it's not everyday that Natsu-san turns 14 now, is it?"_

_Natsu smiled, "_Arigato-yo, minna-yo_!" She sat down to breakfast to find that there was green tea mochi waiting for her. She looked up in delight, "My favorite!" She smiled._

_Sha grinned, "But that's not all! You have presents!" Sha presented three nicely-wrapped articles in front of Natsu._

_Natsu set the mochi down and unwrapped the one in purple and green wrapping paper. Natsu exclaimed, "It's so cute!" She knew that the purple stuffed bear was from Sha. She turned to hug her friend, "_Arigato-yo_!"_

_Sha smirked, "I have another thing for you." She then pointed to a small box that was lying at Natsu's feet. Natsu put it on her lap, opened it and gasped, "Clothes?" She smiled, they were actually tasteful clothes. There was a blood-red tube top with a slanted fringe, a blood-red skirt with a ragged fringe, and ragged sleeves that would go up to her shoulders. Underneath it were light purple boots with red buckles. Natsu smiled and Sha and hugged her tight, "Thank you so much-_dayo_!"_

_Sha nodded, "Any time, Su-chan."_

_She then looked at the green and black wrapped gift – obviously from Kutai. She opened it up to find a gleaming red kunai. Natsu stared at it in awe – it was beautiful. She then turned to Kutai and gave him a hug, "Thank you!"_

_Kutai smiled, "Your welcome." He blushed lightly from receiving a hug from someone he liked._

_Then, there was the last present that had to be from Anoke. Natsu opened it up and found a quaint card. It read:_

'Natsu,

I know this isn't as extravagant as the gifts your _tomodachi_ may have given you, but this probably has more feeling.

Ever since I met you, you have impressed me with your abilities and strengths. Don't ever stop. You are a gifted shinobi and should be proud of your talents. Your mother and father would be proud if they could see you today.

You have nothing to be ashamed of. You are _not _a monster like those stupid academy students thought you were.

Don't stop chasing your dreams,

Anoke-sensei.'

_A large smile came to Natsu's face as she pressed the card to her lips and mouthed, '_Arigato-yo, _Anoke-sensei.' A tear streamed down her cheek._

_(End Flashbacks)_

Natsu walked around – nothing had changed. She then walked into the room that she and Sha shared and went under the bed. She smiled when she found a large dark blue box labeled: 'IMPORTANT.' She opened the lid and found all of her 14th birthday gifts: the clothes and boots, the bear, the red kunai, and the note.

Natsu smirked. She took off the clothes that she happened to be wearing and put on Sha's. She inhaled and exhaled, feeling as if she were a whole different person. She put the red kunai in one of the long sleeves and put the note in another. She was about to pick up the bear when –

"Natsu?"

Natsu swore, no one was supposed to see her, especially Anoke, who was looking at her, shocked.

Natsu opened the window and jumped out, landing on the roof of the building adjacent to the apartments. She then dashed off and was gone.

She stared back at Anoke and sighed, looking at him pick up the bear, a look on his face that said, 'Was-she-really-here-or-was-that-an-illusion?' She bit her lip, a small tear going down her cheek, '_Gomen nasai-yo_, Anoke-sensei. This is the path I have chosen now._ Sayonara…_forever.'


	7. 6: The Assassin and the Artist

**This chapter has a slight NatsuSomeone pairing in it if you read between the lines. READ I SAY. And no, it's not Orochimaru.

* * *

**Memories of Nobody

Chapter 6: The Assassin and the Artist

Two long years had gone by since Orochimaru had found Kisetsu Natsu, at the brink of death, her two fallen comrades besides her.

Natsu was different. Not in appearance, (she looked almost the same except maybe in height, age, and cup size), but in state of mind. She was about two times colder than she used to and never showed any emotion except to her master, Orochimaru. She was even more ruthless than before and those painful memories that she wished she could rip out of her heart and crush them until they bled, were still there. Her struggles with being a 'nobody' and a 'somebody' still persisted, now even more so. But now, instead of being a shinobi, she was an assassin.

* * *

Natsu appeared before the infamous Orochimaru and bowed on one knee, "How may I be of service, Orochimaru-sama-_dayo_?"

Orochimaru smiled, cupping her face, stating into her beautiful, haunting pale orange eyes, "It's been a while, Natsu-chan."

"Have you forgotten about me already, Orochimaru-sama?" she taunted. She was half sarcastic, half curious. She pulled a strand of her magenta hair behind her ear.

Orochimaru laughed, "Hm! I could never forget a face as unique and beautiful as yours." He smiled, "I have… a killing for you. Do you remember that servant boy on the day you awoke from you slumber?"

She nodded, "What about him, Orochimaru-sama-_dayo_?"

"Kill him," he stated bluntly.

Natsu nodded – she would not question her master's motives, she trusted him and dared not defy him. "_Wakarimashite-yo_." And then she was gone into the shadows.

* * *

Natsu smiled, breathing in the fresh air of Otogakure. It had been a while since she had gone outside – nearly three months. She was nearly in ecstasy from feeling the sun caress her pale cheeks. She deeply sighed, wistfully wishing that the sky here had that wonderful misty scent. She bit her lip. She had still not fully gotten over the deaths of her beloved friends to that monster, Jun. Sadly, the two had not crossed paths… yet. And when they did, Natsu would let the cunning shinobi feel her wrath. She shook her head, 'I shouldn't be thinking about that-_dayo_.' She let the subject go and looked around her, looking for the boy.

'What did he look like again-_dayo_?' she asked herself. 'Did he have black hair? Brown? Green eyes? Blue? Orange?' All she remembered was that he was painfully shy and stuttered a lot looking at her. She also could have sworn that he had blushed when he had seen her. She sighed, 'It's a shame, really. _Demo_, whatever Orochimaru-sama says, I do without question.'

There was a rustle in the trees. Natsu curiously stopped and decided to follow the noise. She shrugged, 'Maybe it's him, maybe it isn't. Who knows, _da ne_?'

Whoever she was following was certainly very fast. Natsu panted heavily, '_Kuso-dayo! Teme!_ If it _is_ that little boy, I'll kill him in the most painful way possible!' She gave a sigh of relief as soon as the figure came into seeing distance. She squinted her eyes to make out a light blue-purple blob with a mop of golden hair. The figure looked back at her, swore, and went even faster.

The chase continued for more than an hour. Natsu smirking when the foolish boy tripped and fell from the branch he had landed on. He crashed down onto the grass, wincing.

Natsu gracefully landed on top of him, smirking, "_Sashiburi, da na, ne_?" She looked down at the boy below her; he had messy golden-blond hair that fell at his face and stuck up at random places. He had sad lavender-blue eyes that stared back at her, shaking. He had a tattered shirt that matched his eyes, light purple gloves and sandals, and dark indigo pants.

The boy looked up at her fearfully and swallowed, "N-Natsu-s-sama?"

Natsu gave him a quaint smile, "I see that you still remember my name-_dayo_. I'm honored." She stepped off of him, smiling evilly when he let out a groan of pain.

* * *

There was a soft rustling behind the trees. A figure with shining cool brown eyes looked at the two. He blinked, '_Nani_?'

* * *

Natsu then gave him a playful frown, "You know why I'm here, _da ne?"_

The boy nodded, "_H-hai,_ I do."

Natsu frowned, she took one of her long blood red fingernails and put it under his chin, giggling as he squirmed uncomfortably, "Tell me, why did you run away from Orochimaru-sama?"

The figure behind the trees' eyes widened slightly, 'Orochimaru, _ne_?'

The boy swallowed, "I was… afraid of him." He sighed, "_Boku wa…Kiokure Osore da_. My family name means timid and my first name is fear, ironic, _ne_?"

Natsu chuckled, "Quite." She stroked his chin with her fingers, "I'll be _nice_ and ask you this… do you want a slow, painful death, or a quick, painful death? Either way… it's both painful." She wore an eerie, maniacal grin on her face.

Osore sighed, "Slow. I deserve it."

Natsu blinked, "Really, now?" She smirked, "Don't go regretting your decision now, Osore-kun." She charged at him with her nail, slashing his face and ripping slices of his clothes. The boy, not knowing what to do, just ran for his life, screaming in horror.

Natsu sighed, "You're no fun, Osore-kun!" She then jumped up into the air and flew after him – she managed to accomplish the feat of 'flying' with months and months of training. Whenever she didn't have a mission (which was fairly common) she would improve her technique and try to fly. At first, it was just a simple levitation-like thing and she couldn't hold herself up in the sky for more than five seconds at a time. But now, she could be up in the air for as long as she wanted to.

Osore gaped at the girl flying after him. He turned focused his chakra into his legs and ran like mad for the trees. Natsu smirked, "Ah-ah-ah! I'm not letting you get away." She appeared in front of him and kicked him forcefully in the gut, sending him stumbling backwards, coughing and wheezing.

Natsu sighed, stepping on his neck, causing him to choke and gag. She looked at her long nails, "Maybe I should kill you right now? It seems to me like you want to die."

Then, out of the blue, Osore spit at her. However, this wasn't ordinary spit, for when it reached Natsu's check, it nearly burned most of her skin off. Natsu cried in pain and swatted blindly at him, her other hand grabbing tightly onto the burned patch.

The figure behind the tree nodded in approval, 'Interesting. I haven't seen someone like that before.'

Osore then got up, deciding that he would form his resolve, "I may be a coward, but I don't want to die one!" He formed his chakra in his hands and feet and looked at her, his eyes shining a bright turquoise color. He charged at her and kicked her hard, sending blood streaming down the corner of her lips from the impact.

Natsu smirked, backing away. She wiped the blood from her lips, "Impressive. I didn't know ya had it in ya, Osore-kun-_dayo_." She smirked, "Now let's see you deal… WITH THIS!" She jumped up into the sky, yelling, "_Sinu Ame Sakuhin!_" (The Art of Death Rain.)

Osore swore as a rain of red needles fell from the sky. He managed to spit at some, melting them before they hit any vital organs, but it still didn't save him from getting scratched.

The man chuckled, 'This battle is getting interesting; maybe I'll stay a while longer?'

Osore bit his lip, "_Kisama_." He got out a kunai from one of his pant's back pockets, cut his arm, and threw it at her stomach.

Natsu gasped, she looked down at the kunai and winced, "P-poi-son?" She chuckled, blood streaming down her pale lips, "You are full of surprises, Osore-kun-_dayo_."

'A boy who can spit acid-like fire and bleeds poison?' the man kept an eye on the boy. 'He may be a fitting piece to my… collection.'

Natsu stumbled when she hit the ground, her left arm pulled out the kunai. She threw it spitefully at the floor, spitting on it, "Tch, you'll pay for that, Osore-kun." She looked him hatefully in the eyes, "_Zannen-dayo_. Maybe Orochimaru-sama could have used you. There's more to you than meets the eye, _da ne_?"

Osore shivered fearfully as he looked into her pale, bleak eyes. They had no emotion, no love, no remorse. He backed up against the tree, shivering. He tried to bargain with her, "P-Please don't kill me! Please, Natsu-sama! Have mercy on me!" He bowed low before her, nearly low enough to kiss her feet, "I beg you, _kudasai_!"

She looked down at him in disgust, "_Iie-yo_. I take back what I said about you." She growled at him, "_Kurai Yuki Sakuhin_!" (The Art of Dark Snow.)

A painfully dreadful chill spread through Osore's veins. He fell backwards, shivering, groaning in pain.

Finally, the figure from behind the trees stepped out. He spoke with a smooth voice, "Don't kill him."

Natsu looked up at him in shock, "_Dare ka-dayo_?"

The man bent over looking at the boy. He looked like an eighteen year old boy. He had maroon-red hair and pale brown eyes. His face looked very young, almost feminine. He had on a black cloak with red clouds and purple nails. He smirked, "_Ore wa Sasori, Sasori no Akasuna da._ I believe that you've heard of me from my former… partner."

Natsu nodded, fixing one of her red ribbons that was braided into her hair, "_Ee_, I have." She looked at him, her eyes wide with curiosity, "What are you going to do with him-_dayo_?"

"Why turn him into a puppet, of course. That's what I do. It's my… form of art," he smiled, running his hands over the boy, "Art is best when it can be immortal – long lasting and beautiful, not aging, not wilting."

Natsu smiled, "I like that." She then winced, gripping her stomach tightly.

Sasori raised an eye at her, "The poison is taking effect, _ne_?" He reached into his cloak and gave her a kunai, "It's laced with my own poison and it should counter-act against the toxins."

Natsu took it and looked at him uneasily, "Can I… trust you?"

Sasori sighed, "I don't stoop as low to kill one of my former-allies treasured assassins." He started to perform his ritual of turning the body into a puppet. He stabbed the heart and took off the now-dead Osore's clothes. He made a long cut along his body and began to empty out his internal organs.

Natsu forced herself not to look, no matter how much curiosity tapped her on the shoulder and whispered to her, 'Look, look. You want to. It won't hurt you. Do it.' She stabbed herself with the kunai and sighed, the poison was beginning to take effect.

Sasori looked at the heart and then at her, "You… froze him?"

Natsu nodded, "What about it-_dayo_?"

He showed her the frozen heart and looked inside, "All of the internal organs are frozen." He looked at the body, muscle tissue, and bones, "Will that effect how he'll move?"

Natsu bit her lip, "Possibly. I made the jutsu last so that even if I died it would still take effect." She sat next to him, "I'll undo it for you, _sumimasen-dayo_." She chuckled, "I'll need his heart back, if you will-_dayo_."

Sasori gave it to her and watched her put the heart back in. She whispered them softly as she did her hand signs, "_Ryu, usagi, tori, inu, saru – kai_!" (Dragon, hare, bird, dog, monkey – release) Bright blue light shot out of her finger tips, covering the heart. She then closed her eyes and muttered, "_Sai no Kurai Yuki Sakuhin_!" (Restrain the Art of Dark Snow.)

Sasori watched in wonder as the body returned to its normal color and the remaining organs in the body and muscle tissue and bones unfroze and turned back to normal. Natsu brushed her blood red-clad self off and smiled, "He's all yours."

Sasori nodded and knelt down, returning with his work of removing the organs and so on. He said to her without looking, "You may leave now; I don't know why you're staying."

Natsu shrugged, "It's not everyday that you see someone being turned into a puppet-_dayo._"

Sasori then threw his own shrug at her, "Suit yourself."

"Sasori-san?"

"Hn?"

"Why… are you doing that to him… instead of me."

Sasori withdrew his right hand, blood dripping from his long and slender fingers, "Because I respect Orochimaru, even if he isn't part of the Akatsuki and would not kill you." He then added darkly as he plunged his hand back in, "However, if you _weren't_ Orochimaru's faithful servant, it would be an entirely different story."

Natsu swallowed lightly.

Sasori chuckled, "Don't worry your little head off, nothing will happen to you."

Natsu sat down beside him, staring at him. She took her hand and ran her fingers down his cheeks, feeling the smooth quality of his face that told her it wasn't skin. She looked calmly at him, "You're… a puppet aren't you?"

Sasori nodded, "I'm surprised you could find out by just running your fingers down my face." He smiled, "Art is something that endures the test of time beautifully and gracefully. True art is eternal beauty. I am my greatest creation; I _am_ art." He smiled, "Everything's out, now to prevent it from aging and decaying." He motioned for her to step back. He got out a small bottle out of his cloak and began to rub the bright purple ointment all over the body. It gave off a vinegar-alcohol like smell mixed with metal and sand. He then did a variety of hand signs and transferred his chakra into the body. Natsu watched in awe as the body began to harden like that of a puppet's. She uttered, "_Sugoi-yo_!"

Sasori couldn't help but laugh at her, "I'm not done yet."

* * *

Sasori got up, "Finished." He looked back at Natsu who had almost fallen asleep on his shoulder. He sighed, muttering under his breaths, "Humans." He gently slapped her cheek to wake her up.

Natsu tiredly blinked her teal painted eyes at him, "_N-nanda-yo_?"

Sasori gave her an agitated sigh and stated, "You feel asleep… on my shoulder."

Natsu blushed and got up, "_W-wari_."

Sasori shook his head. He slung the body over his shoulder and began to walk away. He then turned to her, forgetting something, "I… didn't get your name."

Natsu smirked, "Why would you want that? We probably won't ever see each other again, Sasori-san."

Sasori gave her a soft smile, "True, but I'm just curious."

"Kisetsu, Kisetsu Natsu-_da-yo_."

Sasori nodded, "Natsu." He smiled again, "I like that name." He walked away, telling her over his back, "I'd rather you not tell Orochimaru about our meeting. It'd just be a waste of his time."

Natsu turned and started to walk the other way, "_So ka-yo_. I won't then."

He chuckled, "I never thought that I'd bump into someone like you… Natsu-san. _Sayonara_. I would like it if we met each other again." He turned back to her, his brown eyes shining brightly. "Maybe I could… turn you into a puppet and you'll be just like me."

Natsu shook her head, "_Sumimasen_, Sasori-san. My art isn't like yours-_dayo_." She looked up at the now darkening sky, "My art lies in my sakuhins, my jutsus." She turned back to him, "Although I _do_ like your art style, it just doesn't suit me. _Wakateru ka-yo_?"

Sasori nodded, "_Wakarimashite_." He then turned back onto his foot, "Well, I'll be off now."

Natsu nodded. A cold wind blew between the two of them, sending leaves and twigs swirling around them. She grinned, "_Ja ne-dayo_, Sasori-san." She smirked, "You are truly more of an artist that I am." She jumped up into the trees, saying before she leapt off, "_Ki o tsukete_, Sasori-san." (In this context, 'good luck.')

Sasori smirked, "_Aa_, you, too, Natsu-san."

* * *

**To tell you the truth, I would rather ship NatsuSasori than NatsuDeidara. Just a thought. I know some people read El Manana and like Deidara and Natsu together. Don't get mad at me for this chapter then.**


	8. 7: Hotamae Shizen

**I'M SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!**

**For this chapter, I recommend reading Eyes Like Fire, mainly chapters 13-16. The follow chapter is in Natsu's POV. Shizen's is entirely different, one can assume. Also, Shizen's full wonderfulness will probably not be displayed here, so I encourage you to read more about her. She's a great character, really. Now, enjoy.

* * *

**Memories of Nobody

Chapter 7: Hotamae Shizen

Natsu gazed at the door before her and ran her hand down it, noticing its coldness. She sighed – it had been a while since she had been called to her master, the famous Sannin Orochimaru. The faint memory of her previous mission came to her mind. She smiled, thinking of the red-haired shinobi, Sasori, whom she had met. The two had made a sort of connection, both of them being artists. She then shook the feeling away – shinobi could not love. Love hindered abilities, clouded judgment, caused foolishness. She regained her blank composure and knocked on the door.

"_Koi,_" came a deep voice.

Natsu bowed, "_Nani-yo_, Orochimaru-sama?"

Orochimaru smirked, "Natsu, Natsu, Natsu… how many times have I asked for your help?"

Natsu thoughtfully looked up at him, "_Yare, yare…_ I don't know, Orochimaru-sama. _Gomen-yo_."

He chuckled, "Precisely. Sadly, I must ask for your help again."

Natsu nodded, "_Wakata-yo_. Tell me what you want to have done, and I will do it; tell me who you want to have killed, and I will kill them – I am your trusted assassin and servant."

Orochimaru smirked, "Yes, yes you are." He paused, "I have a feeling that the Sound Four will not be able to get Sasuke-kun to me."

Natsu raised an eyebrow, "_Naze-yo_, Orochimaru-sama? Kimimaro-kun should be going with them – if there's any trouble, he should be able to take care of it."

Orochimaru gave a deep sigh, "You have heard of his condition, _da ne_?"

Natsu frowned, "_Ee,_ I have. It is so sad that such a shinobi…" Her voice trailed off.

Orochimaru nodded, "_Ee._ Kabuto fears that he may not survive. Thus, I am leaving the retrieval of Sasuke-kun in your hands, Natsu-chan."

Natsu bowed, "_Wakarimashite-dayo_, Orochimaru-sama. I shall not disappoint you."

Orochimaru gave a small, slight smile, "Hm! And you never have."

* * *

Natsu walked out. She looked down at her red clothes and bit her lip – she had still not forgotten the massacre of her previous friends: Kutai and Sha. However, this new mission had uncovered different feelings.

She was jealous of Sasuke.

She knew that he was chosen as Orochimaru's now body, but still… he was an Uchiha. She had gotten used to Kimimaro's special treatment, but this Uchiha… was different. He was a rare breed. His _kekkei genkai_ was far more useful than hers and Kimimaro's put together. This made her feel dejected and forgotten, like a used toy tossed aside for a newer one. She bit her lip and sighed. And yet, despite all of these mixed emotions, she still respected her master's wishes and obeyed every order, no matter how hard her heart ached.

Her thoughts of envy were shaken abruptly as she heard Tayuya's rough voice bickering with Orochimaru. It seemed that she was very upset about Natsu being the leader.

"Orochimaru-sama! How can you assign that-that-that _teme_ the position of 'leader'?!?!" Her voice was filled with pure malice and hate. "_Naze?_ _I_ should be the _only_ genjutsu user here and here she is using genjutsu that doesn't even compare-"

"I beg your pardon…Tayuya," Orochimaru interrupted. "But Natsu's techniques are _far_ superior to that of yours."

Natsu smirked.

He continued, "She has more techniques that you and are, as she puts it, 'works of art.' Your techniques are filth in comparison. Now, get out. I don't want to see you again until you come back with someone who at _least_ has some talent – Sasuke-kun. GO."

* * *

To be stated bluntly, Natsu did not like Tayuya. Ever since the petite, yet foul-mouthed, girl had arrived, Natsu's life had become quite chaotic. Tayuya, even though Natsu had obviously came first, insisted that she was the only genjutsu user that Orochimaru would ever care about. This caused the two to verbally spar with each other constantly. This time was no exception.

"I'll kill you, Natsu. There's only room for one genjutsu user-"

Natsu rolled her eyes, "_Baka._" She sighed, shaking her head, "_Sugoi-yo!_ I knew you weren't talented, but I didn't know that you were _deaf_, too?!" Natsu narrowed her eyes, "I was here before you were even training to become a shinobi, _**gaki.**_" (Kid.)

Tayuya bit her lip, "I _dare _you to say that again, _kisama_!" Most people would have stopped taunting Tayuya at this point. Her voice had reached a low and threatening tone.

But not Natsu, who laughed in response. "Hm! Going to swear at me again, _da ne_?" She smirked, "Two can play at that game, _te-me_." She once again narrowed her eyes, her orange orbs piercing Tayuya's soul.

Tayuya dared not meet her gaze. Those orange eyes with the painted teal triangles made her shiver. To mask her uneasiness, she let out a menacing growl, bluffing, "You better watch your back, _teme._ Or-" She pulled out her smooth, purple flute. She pressed it gently to her lips.

Natsu let out a cold, high-pitched laugh, "Going to play me a little song, _da ne_? I'll let you do that. I, unlike you, have some matters to attend to. _Sumimasen-yo_."

Natsu left Tayuya fuming. She then smirked as Tayuya winced in pain, the sharp wind cutting her cheek.

* * *

Natsu packed her things and set out with the Sound Five, taking the lead. She didn't want to gaze at the stupid red-haired bitch that brought up the rear. After awhile, she turned to look back at Kimimaro, who nodded in response. The two of them then disappeared and reappeared on a cliff. They would sit down and wait until Sasuke arrived, or until the Sound Four came back with their treasured prize.

Natsu sighed, "Such a peaceful sight, _da ne_?"

Kimimaru remained silent, choosing to look up at the sky.

Natsu turned to him, "Kimimaro-kun?"

He turned to her, "Hn?"

"Do you really think they'll make it back with Sasuke-kun?" Natsu sighed, "Orochimaru-sama has his doubts, which is why he sent you and me to watch over them."

He looked back up at the sky, "_Iie_, I don't think they will. They are far too weak, even with the aid of their seals."

Natsu smirked, "Hm! _So ka-dayo_? I believe we think the say way, then."

"It's a shame that they'll die today, then."

"_Zannen-dayo_," she added darkly. "They're merely just pawns, _da ne_?"

"_Ee_, pawns," he replied.

She got up, brushing herself off, "And pawns must be sacrificed so that the queen can be played." She turned to him, grinning, "_Ikuze-dayo_."

* * *

Natsu smirked, staring at the two shinobi who had passed the previous obstacles. She snorted at the first – what a joke! He was clad in all orange and had blond hair and blue eyes. He was said to be the container for the Kyuubi. She then gazed at the girl. She had dark purple hair, cool ocean blue eyes that reminded Natsu faintly of her own, a black Chinese-esque button-up shirt with a matching skirt, long black fingerless gloves, bandaged legs, and her blue hitai-ate around her waist.

She jumped down, smirking, "This is as far as you two'll go-_dayo_." She smirked, "I'll make you regret getting past the pawns. _Zannen-dayo_!"

Naruto turned to Shizen, who nodded. He whispered to her, "_Ki o tsukete,_ Shizen-chan." He jumped over Natsu and followed after Sasuke.

Natsu frowned, and was about to follow him, when Shizen appeared in front of her, "_Iie_, your opponent is me, and only me."

* * *

The two had moved to a different area and were now staring menacingly at each other. Natsu then charged at Shizen with lightening fast speed, calling out to her, "_Ikuze-dayo!_ You are now my prey!" She grinned evilly and let out a high pitched laugh.

Natsu pouted when the purple haired girl managed to dodge her first attack. She noticed that she hid behind a tree and smirked, appearing right beside her, laughing, "Looking for me, _da ne_?" She laughed again when the girl seemed shocked as she stood on the tree. Natsu gracefully jumped down.

Natsu raised an eyebrow, "_Ho?_ You have some pretty looking eyes there. Are you – why yes, you are!" She clapped her hands in twisted delight, "A genjutsu user and a _Jigokugan _one at that!" Natsu gave Shizen a crazed maniacal grin. (AN: For those of you who do not know what the Jigokugan is, it is an ocular kekkei genkai that enables the user to excel in the field of genjutsu.)

Shizen smirked, her dark green, snake-like eyes pierced threateningly at Natsu, "So you're a genjutsu user, too, _ne_? It's been a while since I've went up against one."

Natsu smiled, "Same for me-_dayo_!" She jumped high into the air, shouting, "_Sinu Ame Sakuhin_!" (The Art of Death Rain.) Sharp red needles shot out from her long sleeves and whizzed at Shizen in every direction. Natsu laughed at her evilly, floating in midair with her arms crossed at her chest, smirking.

Shizen struggled to dodge them, wincing when one of them cut her cheek. She then called out, "_Wasurerumiru no Jutsu_!" (Invisibility/Forget to See Technique.) Shizen used this as a chance to slip away behind a tree, panting.

Natsu sighed, hovering over her, "Just because I can't see you, doesn't mean I can't hear you, _baka-yo_!" She shot a needle at Shizen's side, connecting. Smirking as Shizen released the technique, wincing in pain.

Natsu sighed again, pointing one of her needles at Shizen's throat, "_Zannen-dayo_, I thought you would be better than his! _Shigata nai-yo_."

Shizen snarled at her and with a burst of speed, kicked Natsu hard in the stomach, sending her smashing into a tree.

Natsu swore, wiping the blood from her mouth, "_Kisama_! I'll get you for that-_dayo_."

But before she could say anymore, Shizen smirked, "_Itaishi_." (Death Poem.)

Natsu gasped – she was frozen in place. She struggled, '_Nande-yo_? What the hell is happening to me? I can't move my limbs!' She internally frowned, 'The pressure is a hindrance, too. However… I can feel her inexperience.'

Shizen took this opportunity to take a kunai to Natsu's throat. She whispered harshly, "What's it feel like, _ne_?" She then stabbed her in the stomach. After Shizen took the kunai out, she punched her where she had just stabbed Natsu. She spit in her face, "That's payback for before, _teme_."

Natsu smirked inside, 'Heh, not for long.'

"_Obake-_" But before Shizen could perform the entire jutsu, Natsu broke free from Shizen's technique.

Natsu chuckled. She found her opponent's shocked face very entertaining. She then used another jutsu, "_Kurai Yuki Sakuhin_!" (The Art of Dark Snow)

As soon as Natsu said those words, she saw the purple haired girl shudder with intense cold. She grinned as she collapsed to the ground, shivering, goose bumps covering her entire body.

The girl tried as hard as she could to keep warm, rubbing up and down her arms at a furious pace, "_Tsu-metai_!" (So cold!)

Natsu stood over her, "It won't go away! Even if you kill me, it won't go away." She closed her eyes, smiling innocently, "_Zannen-dayo, baka-yo_!"

Shizen's eyes widened in shock; she looked up at Natsu, snarling, "_Kisama_!"

Natsu laughed her infamous cold laugh and kicked Shizen harshly in the stomach. She continued to laugh and giggle and she gagged, coughing up blood as Natsu kicked her again and again and again. She then delivered one last kick to the purple girl's stomach which sent her flying into a tree. Natsu watched Shizen cry out in pain, falling to the floor in a defeated heap.

She laughed, "_Baka-yo_! Did you really think you could win against _me_, _dayo_?" Natsu's haunting pale orange eyes pierced Shizen's bone-chilling green ones. She shook her head, "Even your eyes can't win against mine."

Shizen gave her a death look, "_Ki-sa-ma_." She struggled to get up, but stopped. She stepped uneasily on her trembling feet, showing signs of dizziness and nausea.

Natsu courteously waited until Shizen stood up. She smirked, "That's more like it. I want you to see what _real_ genjutsu is, not your petty ones with no bite." Natsu closed her painted eyes and opened them again. She then whispered in a low voice that echoed in a dark, but beautiful, way. It flowed like ink on paper. "_Obake Fude no Sakuhin_." (The Art of the Ghost Brush.) A gust of wind swirled around Natsu as she slowly transformed into another person.

Shizen gasped, feeling her heart stop, "Pl-please, not him." She begged. She then whispered under her breath, "Anyone but him…" She stared painfully at the man who had killed her entire family. Her grandparents, her parents, and her beloved sister who she had tried to save. The painful memories that she longed to purge from her mind where coming back.

Natsu smiled, sensing her discomfort, "You like, _da ne_?" She smirked, "My _Obake Fude no Sakuhin_ allows me to take the shape of those who have caused you great pain and suffering. It seems that it works wonders on you, _da ne_?"

Shizen clutched her fist, a tear streaming down her cheek. She bit her lip, the memories of seeing her dead family members were as clear as day and the terrified screams of her little sister drove her blood cold with revenge. She clutched her fist even tighter, blood streaming down her fingers, "I couldn't save her." She said.

Natsu perked up, "_Nan-dayo_?"

She then looked up at Natsu, hate filling her eyes. She then uttered to her in a voice that sounded nothing like her own, "I'm going to kill you. You will die the most miserable death imaginable. Right here, right now." Shizen had formed her resolve, her body and mind determined, unwavering.

Natsu shivered slightly, but regained composure. She was confused at the girl's words, 'What's with her? Something in her has changed. And her eyes as well. _Masaka_!' She swore, 'It is! I have to release the technique!' But before she could do it, she stopped. Her breathing came to screeching halt as she looked up and gazed into Shizen's eyes.

Natsu swallowed, feeling her body go numb. Her body felt heavy and stiff as a board – she couldn't move it. She swallowed again fearfully, 'I haven't seen someone with eyes this scary in a long time. Only Orochimaru…' Her thoughts trailed off as she winced painfully, griping her ribs, 'How can her eyes – which had no effect on me before – be effecting me now? It's impossible!' She then snapped to attention, seeing Shizen walking towards her.

Shizen then stopped, facing her, imitating Natsu's smirk, _"'I want you to see what real genjutsu technique is, not your petty ones with no bite.'_ That's what you said to me, _ne_? Now… I'll show you." She gave her a look of determination and closed her eyes, concentrating hard. She hesitated only for a second, but then opened her eyes, "_Damasu Yume no Jutsu_!" (Deceiving Dream Technique.)

Natsu gasped as Shizen turned into Orochimaru and swallowed, almost instinctively knowing that this was Shizen's most powerful attack. She felt herself inwardly wince, 'N-not Orochimaru-sama… He wouldn't… but this _isn't_ Orochimaru-sama! _Demo_…' She swallowed, 'My brain and eyes shout out that it's him, but my heart says no!' Her thoughts were suddenly shattered when she heard Shizen's Orochimaru voice. She shivered – it sounded just like him.

"_Ayashi_," Natsu heard Shizen muttered, coming face to face.

Natsu found that she couldn't move. Her body was frozen. Shivers went up and down her spine as she felt Shizen's breath against her neck and cheeks. She wanted to get away, kick her, defend herself, but she couldn't move. She wanted to kill her for making her feel… afraid. She was scared. Scared for her life. She was even more afraid than the time she almost died when she and her previous squad went after Jun. Natsu inwardly bit her lip.

'I'm going to die today, _da ne_?'

"_Hishi de_," Shizen's fingers became sharp claws as she scratched and clawed at Natsu. Blood red shreds of her outfit where stuck to her claws, mixing with Natsu's actual blood. Shizen resisted the Orochimaru-like urge to lick them.

Natsu wanted to scream in pain, but she couldn't. The pain just continued to build up inside with each scratch and stab of Shizen's sharp nails. Natsu thought she would explode in utter pain.

Natsu then blinked, noticing Shizen hesitate slightly, 'This is… her first time doing this technique, _da ne_? I can see it in her eyes.' She sighed, 'And yet she still manages to defeat me.'

Finally, Shizen rasped, "_Kopidoku_!"

As soon as she said it, Shizen's hand glowed a deathly black color. She then jabbed it through Natsu's stomach and pulled it back. Shizen's technique then wore off and she returned to her normal state, her eyes turning back to normal, as well. She fell to the floor panting.

Natsu fell next to her on her stomach, blood gushing out of her wound. Blood streamed down her lips as she smiled at Shizen, "_Oi_! Your name… what is it? I want to know the name of the person who beat me."

Shizen panted, "_Watashi wa… Hotamae Shizen da_."

Natsu smiled, "Hotamae Shizen-_yo_?" She chuckled, but her chuckles soon turned into violent coughing, "Hm, _tanoshikatta-dayo_." (It was fun.)

Shizen swallowed and continued to stare at the person she defeated, "You… remind me of myself."

Natsu looked up, "Heh." She then blinked, looking at the purple haired girl, "If you see a man named Sasori… tell him… I'm sorry."

Shizen looked at her with disbelief, but nodded, "_Ee_, I will."

She then turned to the sky, smiling sadly, apologizing, "_Sumimasen-yo_, Orochimaru-sama, I am most truly sorry that I have lost. _Demo_, we'll meet again… I hope. _Sayonara-dayo_, O-ro-chi-ma-ru-sa-ma…" And slowly, Natsu felt herself drifting away. Death was almost like sleep, except… you were never, ever going to wake up again. And she knew it.

* * *

**I told you it wasn't going to last very long. The next 'chapter' will be the last. **

**Some people might be mad and probably remark 'why did you make an OC just to kill her off?' I say to these people – because it's realistic. I can't make Natsu live. The rest of the people that Naruto and Co. went up against died, thus she had to die. If I didn't make her die, she would become somewhat of a Mary-Sue. The first time I 'killed her off', I wasn't happy – which is why I came up with this side story so you can see a little bit more of her and see that she wasn't just a cold, ruthless fighter that Shizen had to kill.**

**Hopefully you all understand.**


	9. Epilogue: Death

**The last chapter. What else is there to say?

* * *

**Memories of Nobody

Epilogue: Death

_"Sumimasen-yo, Orochimaru-sama. I am most truly sorry that I have lost. Demo, we'll meet again… I hope. Sayonara-dayo, O-ro-chi-ma-ru-sa-ma."_

The words echoed in her head as she opened her eyes. She then blinked, "Where am I?"

Natsu found her body floating in darkness. She could see her reflection as she looked down at the floor, which appeared to be a pool of water. There were two white fish swimming in the pond and she found herself drawn to them – like she knew them from somewhere.

She then narrowed her eyes, biting her lip and thinking aloud.

"There were so many things I wanted to do with my life… become a well-known shinobi with legendary techniques, mentor a few of my own ninja and watch them become successful, then have some children of my own and watch them grow up." She swallowed, "But then… another part of me wanted to go find Sasori-san… and be turned into a puppet and live with him. I finally have an answer for him." She smiled a bittersweet smile, "If I was a puppet… my art would be immortal and would never cease to exist, like me."

She then gasped and hot tears streamed down her cheeks, "Now that I'm dead… will I be forgotten?" She then thought of the day when she asked Orochimaru-sama if she would be a nobody and he had reassured her.

She didn't think so now.

"Sasuke-kun will take his place in his heart and he'll forget all about me. I'll have never even existed. I'll just be an old picture that he'll sometimes look at and gaze at how beautiful I was… but will never recall how useful or unique my soul was."

She then collapsed, shrieking out, "But I never wanted to be a nobody!" She pounded at the floor, "NO! NO! NO!" Her cries of anguish echoed around in the black room, "But will he truly forget about me? He can't! How can you forget about someone you found, raised, and treasured? YOU CAN'T!" She then swallowed, "Can you?"

She then stood up, trying to bring herself together. Natsu then gasped. Everything around her was slowly fading away to a color of grey. And then, in the distance, she saw a huge get of white light. She squinted to see and saw that it was coming closer.

And then, she felt her body become at ease and closed her eyes.

When she opened them, she gasped out. Tears of joy flooded from her eyes as she saw her friends again. She hugged them both and broke down, not being able to contain the years of being alone.

'I'm not a nobody… I'm back with my friends again. My true friends.'

She then pulled apart from them and grinned, "_Sashiburi da na-yo_? Kutai-kun, Sha-chan?

* * *

**A bittersweet end, **_**da ne**_**? Lucky for you, Natsu gets to be brought back to life AGAIN (boy does she get lucky) in my new story D e a t h (LIVE the LIMIT) which is a Bleach x Naruto x Gorillaz Crossover that involves a Ogawa Remekia (the Shinigami that brings Natsu to the Soul Society), Natsu, Shizen (the ninja who defeated Natsu), and Noodle (the guitarist from Gorillaz… and then some.) Look forward to the story, everyone!**


End file.
